How He Came to Be
by WolfPunk
Summary: It's the end of the school year and I had nothing planned. My whole summer was thrown for a loop when he approached me. Why me? We never paid any attention to each other during school, so why start now?  A SasuxNaru fic. Any comment you make is good.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, Wolf_Punk here. Lord knows it's been a long time since I have done anything with my account. Well, here's the story that popped into my brain and asked me to type it out. In case you're wondering in the summery that was _Naruto_ gracing us with whats going to happen. So. love it, hate it, here's the story. **

**I ask that you give me your honest opinion at the end of this chapter. **

**Thank You. ^^**

**

* * *

**

**-Naruto's POV- **

Papers fell in every direction as the school bell rang for the last time. Girls either went to their boyfriends to make plans or they made plans with their friends. Guys working up the courage to ask a girl out for the slim hope of Summer Romance. As for me, I just want to get the fuck out of this hell hole. If it weren't for my friends who helped me with my studies I would have flunked the whole school year. As I was walking out to the court yard of the school when I saw Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari peering around one of the schools pillars. I wanted to go over and ask what they were doing but then Kiba came out of fucking no where and almost started a scene.

"Who the hell are you guys spying on?" He got punched on the shoulder by Ino; I couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut-up Kiba! You too Naruto. We're watching Sakura." she kept her voice at hush tone so that they wouldn't get found out.

When she mentioned Sakura that can only mean one thing; Sasuke Uchiha. I helped Kiba off the ground and we joined the girls with their sleuthing of our friend and classmate. I saw Sakura talking to Sasuke under a cherry blossom tree. I can tell she was nervous being around him because she kept smiling and her hands would fidget on the handle of her school bag, why shouldn't she be nervous around the quiet Uchiha; hell he made me nervous and I don't even talk to him. She along with most of the girls in the school, had a crush on Sasuke since the beginning of the school year. She and Ino would fight over who got to date Sasuke first almost every time they saw each other, the fighting stopped when a artsy guy named Sai transferred to our school from his old school in the country. Ino immediately forgot about Sasuke and started dating Sai which gave Sakura the opportunity she always wanted. But, whenever she wanted to talk to him the conversation got awkward fast. Sasuke is your typical school heart throb, quiet, smart, good looking (even I noticed that), great body (noticed that too), and he's great at martial arts. The only downside to him is he never talked to anybody. All he would do is study, go to the schools dojo, eat, and breathe; that's it. I guess because of that I don't have a high tolerance for people like him; serious people that don't laugh at cheap jokes or know how to have fun.

Sakura started to walk back to the pillar all of us hid behind with her head hanging low. She walked past us and the girls plus Kiba went over to see what happened. I took a quick look to see if Sasuke was still standing in his spot and the guy was almost in front of my face. I felt the world go into slow motion as he strolled past me, I looked at him and he looked at me back with empty eyes. It went on like that for what felt like hours, the sensation stopped as he tore his gaze away from mine and walked towards the gate of the school as more of his admirers ran towards him for attention. I ran towards the group wondering what happened. Kiba noticed me and filled me in.

"What happened Sakura?"

"She was trying to ask Sasuke out on a date and it didn't pan out so well." I looked over at Sakura and saw Ino trying to console her by rubbing her arm.

"It's alright Sakura, so he said "no". Big deal! A guy like Sasuke isn't worth to get so upset over. They're plenty of guys out there that would kill to go out with you." A small smile appeared on her face as Ino patted her shoulder in approval.

Admittedly, I had a crush on Sakura when we were kids. I would do just about anything to get her attention, or get her to talk to me. My crush on her stopped when I noticed she paid more attention to Sasuke than me. Since then we maintained a brother and sister relationship and it's been like that for years.

"HEY!" All of us looked over and saw Lee waving his hand as Neji, Choji, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro, and Sai followed him.

"Sakura! Why are you sad? We are YOUTH we don't now the meaning of sadness!" Tenten got annoyed.

"Then buy a dictionary Lee. Sakura just got turned down by Sasuke." Sakura stood up and gave a small smile.

"I'm fine you guys really. Like Ino said 'There are plenty of guys out there'." Ino hugged Sakura from behind and gave a wide grin.

"That's my girl! This won't discourage her from finding love! This is only her stepping stone!" We all smiled.

All of us walked to the schools gate together as the couples held hands:

*Neji and Tenten have been dating for a good year.

*Shikimaru and Temari just started dating three moths ago.

*Hinata and Kiba have been together for the past two years (looks pretty serious)

and finally

*Ino and Sai have been dating for the past four years (looks REALLY SERIOUS)

"What do you guys want to do now that we're out of this fucking hell hole?" Sakura thought for a moment then turned to me.

"Well, I don't have anything else planned. Do you have something in mind Naruto?"

"I was going to stop by and see my parents, do you guys want to come with?"

Almost immediately Kiba raised his hand along with Hinata's.

"We'll go with you Naruto! Our movie doesn't start until eight." Shikimaru raised his hand in a very laid back manner.

"I'll go, Temari and I didn't make any plans yet," Temari gave us a small smile, "For Gaara, Kankuro, and I it will be a good opportunity to pay respect to our parents and uncle." Her brothers just nodded in agreement.

"I'll come along as well Naruto, father does need a proper introduction to Tenten and our evening starts later." Tenten gave a warm smile Neji's direction.

"Sai and I well come to Naruto, the art exhibit starts at ten so this will give time to kill until then." Ino turned to everyone for an announcement. "All of us will meet at my families flower shop, and we'll go from there. I won't even charge you guys but as collateral I want I.O.U.'s from everyone." We regetable agreed and parted ways to change out of our uniforms.

The street I live on is the same street that Sasuke's house resides at. Everyday I look at the huge building and wonder if the rumors around school are true. One of our classmates started a rumor saying how Sasuke's family was loaded. But the house isn't the dead give away as to how I know he lives in it, on of his fans followed him to his house one time and stole one of his shirts. I think her name was Karin, rumor has it that she was sent to some reform school for girls. I looked through one of the windows and saw Sasuke reading a book, he glanced outside and I turned my head away. I don't want to zone out like last time at school.

When I got to my apartment I found an envelope weged in between the door and it's frame:

**_'Hey kiddo, make sure to not blow all this money away on ramen like you did last time.'_**

**_-Jiriya_**

"At least I didn't get arrested for peeping in the women's locker room."

* * *

**-Yamanaka Flower Shop-**

"Does everyone have their bouquets?" We all yelled 'YES!' in union.

But before we could leave Ino's father came in.

"Ino, before I forget I have to tell you something."

"What is it dad?"

"One of your classmates came by here and purchase two bouquets. I believe it was the young Uchiha boy." What the fuck? Why would Sasuke need two? I looked over at Sakura and eyes look hopeful.

"He left to where you guys are going." Sakura's head fell low again and Lee tried to comfort her by patting her back.

"Well, I guess we might run into him at the grave yard then huh?"

* * *

**-The Grave Yard- **

Even though everyone had other plans on their agendas, I'm glad they came along. When my parents were still alive they made friends with all of their parents. At the time of their death they were all devastated, Jiriya was announced to be my godfather in their will. Why my parents gave me a perverted writer as a godfather I will never know. I never talk about how my parents died because I would rather remember how they lived; more happy memories that way. We entered into the grave yard and started to go to different tombstones to pay respect and when we were done we would take a flower from our bouquet and place it on their grave. We continue to do this for Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro's parents, Neji's father, and Lee's grandparents. We walked over to my parents tomb stone and found a bouquet of flowers and incense already their.

"What the f-." Before Kiba could finish Hinata covered his mouth with her hand.

"Kiba, language please. We are in a grave yard." he took her hand and kissed it apologetically.

"Sorry, what the hell?" Shino smacked him on the back of his head.

"Poor choice of words Kiba." I walked over to my parents tomb stone and did the usual ritual. Placing their picture on the grave, burn incense, place the flowers in front of the picture, ring the bell and pray.

Sakura came behind me along with the others and copied what I did. Once we were done I grabbed my parents picture and Sakura observed the offerings that were here before ours.

"Naruto, do you have any clue as to who left these flowers?" I shrugged my shoulders and held up my picture.

"We could always ask them." I stared my parents and their smiling faces, "Mom, dad who left you this stuff?" I heard Sai chuckle.

"Naruto, a picture can't answer that." I glared at him.

"Why do you gotta bust balls Sai?"

"Do you have any?" The girls blushed and the guys chuckled.

I ignored him and looked back at my parents. In the reflection of their cover I noticed smoke rising from behind us. I walked past everyone and went straight to the path of the smoke, confused and curious they followed behind me. I came up to a grave and saw the same flowers that are on my parents grave as my friends caught up with me all of them read who the grave belong to.

_**Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha**_

"That's why Sasuke bought two bouquets, his parents and my parents went to the same school together when they were our age. When they heard about their passing they wanted to pay for the whole funeral."

Sakura came over and looked at the photo of Sasuke's parents.

"I guess, out of respect for both your parents and his he placed the same yellow rose bouquet for both of them." I'm confused.

"Why yellow roses?" Ino gave me a light punch.

"Dummy, yellow roses means 'friendship' amongst roses. Everyone knows that."

"I didn't." I looked at the roses and felt a little guilty.

"I'll start out my summer and tell Sasuke 'thanks' it's the least I can do." Then out of nowhere I heard his voice.

"You're welcome." I looked in the direction the voice came from and saw Sasuke standing a few feet away from us. He walked over to our group and turned to his parents grave. I knelt in front of their grave, burned some incense, ringed the bell and started praying. Sasuke followed my action as well did everyone else. It got dark really fast and everyone left to do what they planned. Sakura wouldn't make eye contact to Sasuke and left with Ino and Sai with Lee chasing after her. Sasuke and I are left alone on the street that connects our houses. He didn't say much and it made me uncomfortable.

"Sasuke?"

"What is it?"

"At school, why don't you talk to anyone?"

"I didn't know my social life was that important to you."

"It's not! I mean, your just always by yourself everyday. Don't you have any friends?"

"I'm friends with my brothers friends."

"Oh."

It got quiet really fast. We approached my apartment complex sooner than I thought. I wanted to get away from Sasuke as fast as I can. He made me feel so uncomfortable when he's quiet. I gave him a smile and waved good bye to him as I walked to my apartment.

"Well, thanks for what you did for my folks Sasuke. Have a nice summer."

"Naruto." I looked at him.

"I'm going down to the board walk tomorrow, come to my house if you're interested." What the hell?

"Why are you inviting me?"

"Since you're so concerned with my social life I thought 'why not you?' be at my home at 9:30 a.m."

He left leaving me confused. I wasn't concerned about his social life, was I? It was just a simple question. I didn't spend the whole day with him and I can tell he's and arrogant, commanding, bastard. I don't want to go to the board walk with him tomorrow but somethings telling me I should go. Damn you curiosity.

* * *

**Well there you have it, for those of you whom have been reading this when it wasn't complete I thank you for your patients. **

**Chapter 2 well be coming soon, when even I don't know. School's got me very tied up. **

**In the next chapter it will be in Sasukes POV. We get to see how he really thinks of Naruto. **

**Thank you for your kidness for reading my first chapter I'll try and update soon and like I said before please give me your opinion and be honest in your comments.**

**Thank you ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, Wolf_Punk here. I really appreciated all the comments and reviews, I made sure to update and correct any mistakes that were in the first chapter. As promised here's the chapter.**

**Enjoy and please, be honest when giving your comments. **

**Thank you ^^**

**

* * *

**

**-Sasuke POV- **

Naruto obviously hasn't grasped why I invited him to go with me to the boardwalk that's so close to both our homes. I want to get closer to Naruto. At the beginning of the school year plenty of girls would flock to me and it annoyed me to no end, but when I first saw Naruto laughing with his friends I could feel myself being drawn to him every time he would smile. I wanted him to smile at me the way he would smile at his friends but at that time he had a crush on Sakura and because of her crush on me it made it difficult for me to get close to Naruto at all. To my luck he wasn't like the guys who would hate the guy the girl he likes has a crush on, but he never approached me. Through the years I watched Naruto grow into the object of my desire that is so close and yet is so far. On the last day of school Sakura worked up the courage to ask me out, I looked past her to see that she came with an audience; and Naruto was amongst the crowd. After turning Sakura away my eyes met his sky blue ones, never have I been so close to him that my urges slowly surfaced. I even watched him pass by my home I couldn't help but admire his smooth tan skin and his whiskered face. It was to my surprise that I would run into Naruto at the grave yard and in front of my parents grave. When the others left me and Naruto alone I found my window wide open. Now I wait for Naruto to show up as I stood outside of my home. The street is quiet in the morning even if it is nine-thirty. I heard foot steps echo through the streets as the sounds got louder and louder. I looked down the street to see Naruto running in my direction. He stopped in front of me and used his knees to support him as he was trying to catch his breathe.

"Naruto, you didn't have to run here. The boardwalk isn't going anywhere," he only wheezed as he attempted to punch my thigh.

*gasp* I know that *wheeze* Sasuke!" I knelt in front of him to get a better look at his slightly red face.

"Then why did you run?" He looked at me with those sky blue eyes that I have come to love.

"I didn't want to keep you waiting." I helped him up and had him lean against my houses gate wall.

"Wait here." I went inside and came back out with a bottle of water for him. I presented it to him.

"Here, you're going to need this when we're going to the board walk." He thanked me for the water and gulped it down.

"Aah, thanks again Sasuke. So, how far is the boardwalk anyway?"

"Not too far, it's a good twenty minute walk. Since it's still morning it won't be too crowded."

I started walking ahead of him and he picked up his pace to follow close behind. We walked side by side to each other without saying a word, even though we're not conversing I do enjoy his company. The moment of being here with Naruto, just the two of us and no one else gives me great satisfaction. I glanced over to Naruto and noticed him gazing at the ocean and the beach goers as we passed by the beach. I guess he likes to people watch. As we continued on I had to pull him a little closer to me so that he wouldn't run into a garbage can. When I pulled him to me I noticed a light pink blush appear on his cheeks; it was the cutest thing I'd ever seen him do. He then realized that I only pulled him to me because of the garbage can.

"I would have knocked that over, huh?" I just nodded.

"You were so fixated on the people on the beach you didn't even notice the rest of your surroundings." I reluctantly let go of his wrist.

"Try and be more careful dobe, I don't want to feel like I'm babysitting." I started walking past him

"Don't call me 'Dobe' you teme!" I just smiled as he ran after me.

* * *

**-The Board Walk and The Pier-**

We arrived at the board walk sooner than I anticipated. Naruto eyes went wide and started to take in all the sites the board walk had to offer. I walked after him as he went form one attraction to another like a child in a toy store. But, seeing him this happy made me happy and it was cute to see him acting like this. We walked around and tried the attractions they had to offer. Naruto went to a gun slinging game to try his luck. I tried to warn him that most of these games are rigged to just take your money, he wouldn't hear any of my warnings.

"Shut up Sasuke! I'm gonna win the top prize!" The top prize was an orange and blue pukka shell necklace.

He tried several times to shoot down the wooden ducks and beavers but he kept missing. Before he knew it he was out of bullets.

"Sorry kid, I'll give you one last chance to shoot down the prize itself. You knock it down, you get to keep it."

"Naruto." He looked in my direction.

"What?"

"Let me try." He gave me the gun.

With my first try I shot down the necklace he wanted along with a red and white pukka shell necklace.

"Wow! A twofer, well a wins a win. Here you go boys enjoy and thanks for playing!"

"Here Naruto," I gave him the orange and blue pukka shell necklace while I kept the red and white one.

"Thanks Sasuke." He took the necklace and put it on; the bright colors go well against his tan skin. I put mine own when he grabbed my wrist and pointed to another game.

"Lets go to that one next Sasuke." He gave me his smile

The smile I always wanted from him, and he gave it to me so easily. We went from one game to another some free others cost money. Naruto tried his hand at the strong man games and he would win on most of them but then again the hammer they would have are very heavy. When two o'clock rolled in we went to a food stand to get something to eat. I got a pretzel, as for Naruto he bought a corn dog. I couldn't help but stare at him when he ate the skin of the corn dog first and he would the actualy lick the meat inside then finally eat it. The scene he put on display was so aurosing that it made me stop eating my pretzel. I nearly lost it when he put the whole corn dog in his mouth and ate it in one bite. When he was done he gave out a burp that ruined the moment.

"That hit the spot!" I just stared at him with wide eyes.

"What? Come on Sasuke we're both guys! It's okay for us to burp around each other." He gave me a nudge with his elbow in a friendly manner. I just gave him a small smile and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"What?"

"I've never seen you smile Sauske. I mean yeah we never really hang out like this at school but I've never seen you smile."

"It's just one of my rare moments. What do you want to do next?"

He got up and pointed to a roller coaster called _**'Head Spinner'**_.

"Lets go there Sasuke! It's been a long time since I went on a roller coaster."

"Sure, why not."

Naruto ran to the ride and I ran after him. We stood in line for a while until it was time for us to get on the ride. Naruto and I got in the front cart of the ride. I can tell Naruto is nervous and excited because his hands are trembling. I patted his shoulder to calm him down and he gave me a smile. The ride started and as we climbed to the top of the ride we quickly went back down Naruto threw his hands in the wind and started to scream and laugh at the same time; I laughed with him as our bodies jerked back and forth side to side in the cart. When the ride stopped some people threw up and others went back in line, as for Naruto and I we wobbled through the exit like two drunken idiots. Our hair and cloths are wind blown and Naruto kept bumping into me and laugh.

"That was AWESOME!"

"It was, wasn't it?" I looked at my watch and saw it was getting close to five.

"We should be going Naruto, the board walk can get dangerous when it gets dark out." To my surprise he didn't complain.

"Yeah, we should go before it gets dark and before the board walk gets crowed with fucking tourists. Lets go to the pier then Sasuke."

"All right. My brother won't be back home for a while anyway."

We walked to the pier as we watched people enjoying the beach, we walked to the end of the pier and saw the sunset just starting. Naruto looked very fixated on the golden yellow globe as it started to change the sky a golden orange and the sea shimmered like stars. He looked happy and sad at the same time.

"What are you thinking about Naruto?"

"I'm remembering how my mom and dad would love to watch the sunset. My dad would tell my mom that the sky reminded him of her red hair then my mom would tell him how the sun reminded her of his gold hair." I tear formed in the corner of his eye.

"I miss them but remembering the memories of them keeps them alive," he brought his hand to his heart, "in here."

"How did they die Naruto?" He clenched his hand around his heart.

"I don't like talking about it. It's still painful." I put my hand in his shoulder, and he gave me a smile.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He put his hand on mine. I've never felt anything so warm.

"Do you want to know how my parents died Naruto?"

"How did they die Sasuke?"

"After several months had passed when your parents died, my father and uncle started having problems. My uncle, Mardara was a cop that went rouge and my father was a PI working with the CSI, my father found out that my uncle was controlling a drug ring along with a sex trafficking. When he confronted my uncle, Mardara threatened him to take away the ones he loved most afraid for Itachi, my mother, and myself he put us in a safe house thinking that we would be safe," Naruto kept staring at me as I told my painful tale, "Mardara eventually found out where we lived. Both my parents were home during the attack, he shot both of them in the chest cavity insuring a quick death, then Itachi came home early that day. He would have been shot dead too if he hadn't shot Mardara in both his legs." Naruto's bright blue eyes are wide.

"Holy fucking ass crackers! How can you tell me all that with a straight face?" I'm surprised he's that shocked.

"Well, it happened so many years ago I won't lie it's also painful to talk about it. Even though my dads colleague was the one who told me what happened to my parents it didn't make it any less painful. But over time I have gotten used to the pain when I tell someone how my parents died."

"What happened to your uncle?"

"He's crippled and his being held in a special cell away from the other prisoners. Naruto, I told you my story because I feel comfortable telling you this. If you're not ready to tell me how your parents died then that's fine."

"Sasuke." How he said my name with such sincerity made my heart race. I gave him a sincere smile to ease his troubled mind.

"Thank you Naruto."

"For what?"

"For lisenting to my tale and for sharing that memory of your parents." I started walking back down the pier.

"Come on, lets head home before it gets dark." He gave me that beautiful smile of his.

"All right!" He ran after me and we walked back home together.

* * *

**-Home-**

We spent most of our time talking when we went to our homes. I wanted to get to know as much about Naruto with the time I had with him and I found out plenty of what he likes; to my surprise there's little of what he doesn't like. He went to his apartment complex when we got to my house, he thanked me for the evening and before he left he said, _'Give me your number Sasuke, I'll give you a call tomorrow so that we can go to the movies.' _I felt so elated to finally have his number. As I went into my home I was greeted by my brother and his band.

"SASUKE!" They all raised their beer bottles when they saw me.

"Hey, everyone."

"Sasuke," my brother came over to me and patted my head. "Welcome home little brother."

My brother's in a band he formed after he finished his business classes in college. He recruited his friends for his band:

*Sasori plays the bass guitar

*Deidara plays the guitar

*Itachi is the lead vocals

*Kisame plays the drums

and

*Konan plays the keyboard

While Pein and Kakuzu are the managers and accountant. Hidan is the roadie and back up guitarist. Itachi named the band **_The Akatsuki_** Konan came over to me and gave me a hug.

"Its good to see Sasuke, so tell us who was that cute boy you were with?"

"You saw?" Deidara came over to throw his bottle away and get a new one.

"We all saw, un." I sighed out of frustration.

"Well, all of you are going to find out sooner or later. His name is Naruto. He's from my school." Pein came over and nudged me on the shoulder.

"So that's Naruto, Itachi told us how you have that crush on him." Itachi chuckled as I gave him a death glare.

"I was hopping to tell all of you on my terms but that's not going to happen." Itachi gave me a sly wink. Sasori yelled over the TV.

"So, Sasuke. How are you going to win Naruto over?" A sly grin stretched across my face.

"I'm going to have him tell me that he loves me. Then I'll make him mine." Pein went over to Itachi and started a card game with him as they lit small thin cigars.

"There's no doubt that he is your brother. I remember that you were that persistent when Mahimei transferred to our school."

I took a tomato from the refrigerator and chomped down into it like an apple. I have been watching and waiting the opportunity to approach Naruto my window opened when we were left alone at the gate of the grave yard. His beautiful blue eyes, his tan smooth skin, his whiskered cheeks, his slim yet toned body, and his smile. That beautiful smile, will be mine and no one else's. He will be mine to ravage over and over agian until he cries out for me to stop. I will claim him through love. He will belong to me; all of him will belong to me and me alone.

* * *

**Sasuke was so loving at the beginning of this chapter but we all know how much of a sadist he can be. Well there you have it, Chapter 2. **

**Chapter 3 will be back on Naruto POV. Here's a little preview.**

**Naruto is seeing Sasuke more and more as a friend and invites him out to the movies when they run into Sasori, Deidara, and Sakura. They also go back to the graveyard and head back to Naruto's apartment. **

**What will happen in Naruto's apartment? I don't know.**

**That's why I'm asking you for your suggestions; I'll post the winning suggestion in the next chapter.**

**Comment this chapter with honesty and Thank you for reading. ^^**

**-Wolf_Punk**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone Wolf_Punk here. I appreciate the reviews and the comments and your suggestions. The suggestion that I decided to go with belongs to: _rokudaime09! _**

**Thank you for your suggestion, and I agree with you. Naruto and Sasuke need to know each other more before I post the 'scene'. **

**So, for your enjoyment here's Chapter 3. **

**Please, give honest comments at the end of this chapter.**

**Thank you ^^**

**

* * *

**

**-Naruto POV-**

When I spent the day with Sasuke yesterday I had a lot of fun. I was kinda expecting to have a boring time with Sasuke when we went to the board walk. He even shot down the pukka shell necklace I was trying to win for me; he even shot one for himself. When the day was coming to an end we watched the sunset together, I surprised myself when I opened up to Sasuke about my parents. I was even more surprised when he told me how his parents died. How my parents died was traumatic but how his died was just awful. Knowing for the rest of your life that your uncle was the one who killed your parents; how can someone recover from that? But for him to open up to me like that made me feel guilty how I just refused to tell him how my parents died. _'You can tell me when your ready,' _I keep replaying that over and over again in my head it gives me comfort to know that he's giving me time. Today I called Sasuke and invited him out to see a movie with me, we agreed to meet at the theater. _'I have an errand to run that's close to the theater, once I'm done I'll meet you there.' _I decided to go see Shikimaru and Choji, they're always in town doing something. I'll kill time with them until its time to go meet with Sasuke. As I went into town I saw Choji and Shikimaru, coming out of a Bar-B-Q restaurant.

"Shikimaru! Choji!" I ran over to them and they greeted me with smiles.

"Hey, Naruto." Choji gave me a high five when Shikimaru gave me a knuckle bump.

"What are you guys up to?"

"Choji just applied to this restaurant to be their new chef. I was just on my way to drop off a package when I ran into him."

"That's so cool Choji! So if you get the job does that mean we get half price on ribs?" He just laughed.

"Sorry Naruto, I don't think I can do that. But what I could do is sneak some ribs and wings out." Shikimaru and I starred at him out of shock. Shikimaru rubbed his temples trying to prevent a head ache.

"How do you think you can do that Choji?" Choji just gave him a devious grin.

"Shikimaru this is me we're talking about. I can sneak food in and out of places, getting a box of ribs and wings out isn't going to be an issue." I wrapped my arm around Choji shoulders and smiled.

"I'm going to hold you to that Choji!" Shikimaru grabbed Choji by the collar of his shirt.

"Well, we better get to the post office before it closes. We also need to go over to Temari's place." I'm confused.

"Why are you guys going over to Temari's?"

"Temari found a condo close to her job and school. She called me and asked to help her, Gaara, and Kankuro to move in. When I told Choji he agreed to help."

"Wow, you guys are going to be busy all day." Shikimaru sighed in agreement. "I know it's such a drag." Choji looked like he had a question to ask.

"Naruto? Why are you here?"

"Oh, I'm going to the movies to meet up with Sasuke."

Shikimaru and Choji looked rather shocked that I said that. They didn't really ask why I was meeting Sasuke at the movies, Shikimaru told me to have fun and Choji just started walking away waving good bye to me. Shikimaru ran after him and I headed towards the movie theater. I ran there as fast as I could so that I wouldn't be late when the theater came in site I saw Sasuke waiting at the entrance with girls staring at him. I have to admit, he does look cool standing there all by himself. He noticed me running towards him and he gave a greeting smile and wave.

"Naruto." I stopped in front of him and caught my breath.

"Hey Sasuke, did I keep you waiting?" He put his hand on my shoulder.

"I just got here myself. Come on, lets decide on a movie." We looked at the options they have and all of them look really good. I couldn't decide on one.

"Naruto, how about we see that one." He pointed to a movie that I would have never suspected him to choose.

"You want to see Jack Ass 3-D?" He looked annoyed.

"And this surprises you, how?"

"Well, I didn't think you liked watching guys act like idiots and seeing them punching each other in the balls."

"My brothers band mates Hidan and Kisame like watching the show. I was curious and watched it with them," he started to chuckle, "it was the funniest shit I have ever seen."

My God, Sasuke Uchiha, the most self preserved guy in school likes to watch Jack Ass and their movies. I guess this means I was wrong about him not having a sense of humor. This is going to be fun, we got in line for the movie and got our tickets. We headed inside the lobby, got popcorn, soda, and candy and went to our theater. We got our 3-D glasses and headed inside.

**-Two in a Half Hours Later- **

Sasuke and I came out laughing so hard we could piss our pants. Tears rolled down his eyes and my stomach cramped up, we went out of the theater still laughing up a storm. He leaned against the wall of the theater and I sat on my ass on the ground. We stopped laughing long enough to caught our breath. I looked at Sasuke still chuckling.

"That was the funniest shit I have ever seen!" Sasuke looked at me and smiled.

"My favorite scene is the bar fight."

"Oh my God, funny. Funny, funny, funny." Sasuke held his hand out to me to help me up I took it and I was raised up off the ground.

"What should we do next Sasuke?"

"I need to go back to the grave yard and get my parents picture. I forgot to take it with me when I ran into you and your friends."

"Wow, sorry we distracted you. Well, lets go there now and we can head back to my place and hang there."

"Sounds like a plan."

As we walked past some shops, arcades, and book stores we came up to a small flower shop that neighbored with a music store. We saw Sakura at the flower shop looking at the display they have in clear view for the customers. She was about to leave when she caught us walking towards her. I waved to her and she waved back with a smile; it must be painful for her to smile when Sasuke is here. She stayed in her spot until we got there.

"Naruto, Sasuke." She gave me a friendly hug; Sasuke looked annoyed for some reason.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I came here to check out the floral arrangements for Ino. She's having a bit of a creative mental block."

"So, you're spying for her?" She just winked at us.

We heard someone coming out of the music store and approach Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke! Are you done with that errand we sent you to do, huh?" Two guys walked over to Sasuke. One with short red hair with tan skin and another with long blonde hair with most of it in a high ponytail and a bang that covers most of his face; kind of like how Ino has her hair. The guy that's he's with looks like a happier version of Gaara.

"Yes, Deidara, I made sure that all the flyers are stapled and dropped off at every bar and club you wrote on the list; plus a strip joint." The guy named Deidara wrapped his arm around Sasuke's neck and gave him a noggey.

"Good job, un!" He stopped long enough to notice me and Sakura; he mainly noticed Sakura.

"Sasuke, who are your friends?" Sasuke sighed and used his hand to motion at us.

"Naruto, Sakura, this is Deidara and Sasori. They're in a band my brother formed when he got out of business college." Sasori came over to me and Sakura for proper introduction.

"Nice to meet you Naruto," he then went to Sakura; she looked mesmerized by him. "It's very nice to meet you Sakura." he grabbed her hand and kissed it; is he French or just being corny?

"It's nice to meet you too." She gave a small blush and Sasori smiled gently.

"Do you want a date or a motel key?" Sasuke jabbed Deidara in the stomach.

"Naruto, we should get going before the gates close." He started walking away. Before I chased after him I looked back at Sakura and Sasori. Sasori whispered into her ear and it made her giggle and blush. Deidara looked really annoyed. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw it belonged to Sasuke.

"I wouldn't worry about Sakura. Sasori's been looking for a new girlfriend that won't cheat on him, so I told him about Sakura. He'll treat her right."

"Why Sakura?"

"Sakura isn't someone I would date but I do know she has a good head on her shoulders. Besides, things are going smoothly." We left for the grave yard leaving Sakura and Sasori with some alone time.

With Sasori giving her the kind of attention she wants she'll be over Sasuke in no time.

* * *

**-Grave Yard-**

Sasuke and I were given ten minutes to get his parents picture, pay respect, and leave. Sasuke and I went straight to his parents tombstone the picture and flowers from two days back are still there. Sasuke and I knelt in front his parents picture and started to pray. Paying respect to Sasuke's parents is something that was on my mind ever since he told me what happened to them. When we were done he took the picture of his parents and stared at it, his parents look so happy. He made a small grin, he kissed his palm and placed on their tomb stone. As we began to walk back to the gate Sasuke made a detour towards where my parents grave is. Once we got there he wanted to kneel in front and start praying but I wanted to do something different.

"Wait Sasuke," he looked up at me with a calm face, "I want to introduce you to my parents."

He stood up and both of us faced their tomb stone.

"Mom, dad, this is my new friend Sasuke Uchiha. You know, Fugaku and Mikoto's youngest son. We wanted to give our respects and I wanted you to meet him," I felt a tear form in the corner of my eye and I felt Sasuke wipe it away with his index finger. I felt my face heat up, I turned to him and he just grinned.

"Mr. and Mrs. Uzimaki," he bowed in front of their tomb stone, "it's nice to properly meet the both of you. Your son is a very good friend. I'm very lucky to have someone like him as my friend." I can feel my heart swell when he said that.

Both of us knelt in front of them and started praying. I prayed to Sasuke's parents to watch over him and his brother, I prayed to my parents for the same; to watch over me. The grave keeper came to the gate and yelled for us to leave before he locks up. As we walked out of the grave I wondered what Sasuke prayed to my parents for.

"Sasuke, I prayed to your parents to watch over and protect you. What did you pray to my parents?"

"I prayed for their blessings. I did the same for my parents."

"Why would you pray for their blessings?"

He didn't answer. What the hell did he want their blessings for?

* * *

**-My Apartment- **

Sasuke and I reached my apartment door and we found a letter wedged in between the door and its frame.

"What the hell is that?"

I took the letter from the frame and read what it said:

**_Hey kiddo, your rent has been paid for the whole month. Use this money for the essentials ONLY._**

**_-Jiriya_**

**_P.s. _**

**_I threw out half of your ramen supply and replaced it with healthy food. ^^_**

"Son of a Bitch! Fuckin Ass Hole!"

"Its good news?"

"My God Father paid my rent for the whole month but he threw out half my ramen."

"Yeah, good news." I wanted to punch his arm but he caught my hand.

"Nice catch." He gave me a smug smirk. I opened the door to my apartment and we walked inside. My apartment is big enough to fit at least a family of four. The first thing you see beside the hallway is the kitchen and living room, and past the kitchen is a large bedroom with a bathroom connected to it and past the living room is the balcony. I have one extra small bedroom that I use as a study room. My God Father hired a designer to paint the walls a soft brown color with dark and light colored furniture. The kitchen is modern and my bedroom remains white and blue. The furniture my God Father bought is very expensive. Hell, he bought me a PS3 and a flat screen HD TV. I looked at Sasuke to see him looking around the apartment.

"Nice place." I grinned.

"Make yourself at home, I'll see what's in the frig and see if I can make something." Sasuke gently placed his parents picture on the coffee table.

"You cook?"

"Whenever Jiriya comes by my place he leaves healthy food for me. He says that I'm not responsible enough to follow the food triangle. Plus, when you live by yourself you have to learn how to cook." He chuckled.

"Can you check and see if you have any tomatoes?" I opened up the frig and saw healthy food piled up to the light bulb. I dug through a little bit and found a big and plump tomato.

"Here's one," I tossed to him and he caught it with no problem. He then started to eat it like an apple.

"I take it you like tomatoes." He nodded.

After a while I made us Korean Hamburgers that are made out of tofu, mushrooms, beef broth, and spices. After we ate we played with my PS3, for hours on end we playing Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock until our eyes started to hurt. Then we turned on the TV and watched MTV's Silent Library for some time. Sasuke ventured into my room and found Kyu-chan, I told him my mom liked foxes and knew I liked orange so she made him for me when I was little and I had him ever since. He put Kyu-chan back on his self and we went back to the couch. I kept looking back at Sasukes parents sitting there smiling at us as we watched TV. I couldn't help remember back to the day Sasuke told me how they died and just hours ago we visited their graves. He asked my parents and his for blessings, I asked my parents for courage to tell Sasuke how they died. I gathered enough courage and during a commercial I blurted out.

"MY PARENTS WERE KILLED BECAUSE ONE OF MY DAD'S STUDENTS HAD A CRUSH ON HIM!" Sasuke looked at me with wide eyes.

"What?"

"My dad was a martial arts instructor for girls and police rookies while my mom worked as a professor in bio. engineering at a college. My dad's students were victims of abuse and rape, he even taught at one of the police academies to train the rookies. One of the female police trainees developed a crush on my dad, when mom found out she confronted her and told her to stay away from my dad. Dad did the same thing and told her to stop her advancements towards him. When she wouldn't stop he quit teaching the rookies at the academy and started teaching martial arts at the college my mom worked at. The female police officer stalked my dad after he quit at the academy, it got so bad he had to get a restraining order and had to move us," I clenched my hands as the memories of that woman poured into my mind, "but she found us. One night she came bursting through the door of our house. My mom hid me in the closet and went to my father for protection. I watched through the crack of the door as I watched my father and mother trying to wrestle the gun out of her hands. The gun accidentally shot twice, I remember screaming as I watch my mother and father fall to the ground dead in each others arms. When she saw me run out of the closet there was shock across her face. She didn't know that my father had a child, she whispered she was sorry and shot herself through the head." I felt tears stream down my face like water. I was crying uncontrollably in front of Sasuke I waned to stop but I couldn't, then I felt warm arms wrap themselves around me and bringing me to a hard yet soft chest. I clinged to him without realizing it.

"Naruto, keep going. End this tale of yours."

"The neighbors came running and called the police. Jiriya came and got me at the station and took me home. Sasuke, I cried all night and I couldn't stop. Their blood was on my hands, blood was every where on the floor." I buried my face in his shoulder and kept crying. He rubbed my back and patted my head. Attempting to calm me down. I felt so safe in his arms; I felt at home. I didn't want him to leave.

"Sasuke." I managed to call out his name through my crying.

"What is it Naruto? Do you want me to stay the night?" I nodded in his shoulder.

Both of us took a shower at different times and crawled into my bed with our backs to each other. I wanted to feel the same feeling I felt when Sasuke held me, so I snuggled to into his back. He felt my motion and gave me his shouder to be my pillow. He stared at my blood shot eyes.

"Sleep Naruto. I'll be right here when you wake up."

I smiled at him. I fell asleep on Sasuke's shoulder that night feeling safe and peace of mind. I felt something else that night when I fell asleep on Sasuke's shoulder. I felt it before when I had that crush on Sakura.

* * *

**There you have it. Chapter 3 every body! You didn't expect Naruto to tell his parents tragic death in this chapter did you? **

**Chapter 4 well be posted soon. So here's a little preview.**

**Naruto visits Jiriya and his new wife Tsunade for advice on how he feels, Itachi and his band are going to perform at an underground bar, Naruto gets drunk and Sasuke sees his opprotunity.**

**Once again my loyal readers you decide if Sasuke should take advantage of a drunken Naruto OR stick to his plan to make Naruto tell him he loves him first? **

**Post your suggestions and I'll post the winning one on the next chapter.**

**Please comment and review with honesty.**

**Thank you ^^**

**-Wolf_Punk **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Wolf_Punk here thank you for your comments and suggestion. I have the winner for the suggestion on Chapter 4, the winner is:_rokudaime09_****. I love the suggestion you made and I will take it to heart. **

******In this Chapter the POV will switch from Sasuke, Naruto, and Normal. The Chapter will start off with Naruto first and things will just go from there. I bet all of you are wondering why in the Hell I paired Sasori, Sakura, and Deidara in a triangle. The answer is really simple; I felt bad for not putting her in a pairing. I'm not crazy about the pairing though. Also, for the lyrics for Itachi's band will be from _Finger Eleven_. **

**So for your enjoyment here is Chapter 4!**

**Please comment and review with honesty at the end of this chapter. **

**Thank you!^^**

**

* * *

**

**-Naruto POV-**

My bed has never felt so warm like this in a long time. I opened my eyes to see Sasuke's sleeping face so close to mine, I remembered what happened last night. I opened up to Sasuke about my parents death and I remembered crying in his arms as he tried to calm me down. I was very relieved when he stayed the night, I don't think I could be left alone that night. I stared at his sleeping face he looked so peaceful in his sleep. His face looks so angelic. What the hell am I thinking? Sasuke is my friend, I can't be thinking about him like that. But, I feel so comfortable around him and he's the only one I told how my parents died. I wouldn't even tell any of my closets friends about their death and I opened to Sasuke so easily; he knows the pain of losing both parents. As I'm staring at his face the sunlight cascades on him, my heart swells and the feeling of being held so close to him is nice. Is there something wrong with me? Sasuke stirred in his sleep and he slowly opened his eyes. Our eyes met and I felt my face heat up a little when he gave me a sleepy smile.

"Morning Naruto." He greeted me with a yawn.

"Mornin' Sasuke," I rolled out of bed and went straight to the bathroom to start brushing my teeth. "do you want anything for breakfast? I can make waffles." I brushed my teeth when he came in and splashed cold water on his face. He dried off with a towel as he gave me his response.

"Waffles sound good, I need to call Itachi to let him know where I am or he'll start to worry." I gave him a thumbs up as he walked out dialing his brother on his cell.

I feel like a housewife. Making breakfast for my husband as soon as I wake up. Not that I'm saying Sasuke is my husband! It just feels that way! What's going on with me? Great, now I have a problem and that means I have to go to Jiriya for advice. The last time I got advice for him about what to do with my crush on Sakura I ended getting slapped by her. I just hope he can help me with what I'm dealing with now.

* * *

**-Sasuke POV-**

Waking up beside Naruto this morning was very rewarding. Last night he really surprised me when he told me how his parents had died. But holding him in my arms felt so right, even when he was crying on my shoulder. Seeing his face in the morning staring at me with that light pink blush warmed my heart. Now he's acting like a little wife making breakfast for his husband; how cute. Naruto went straight to the kitchen as I dialed Itachi's phone.

_'Good morning Sasuke. I take it you had a **'****very successful' **night last night?'_

"That hasn't happened yet Itachi. Naruto needed some company last night when he had **'an episode'**."

_'You're a good friend Sasuke, listen, we have a gig at an underground bar called **'The Hole'**. Naruto is invited to come and he can bring his friends if he wants. But, I need you to go to the bar early to help us set up. Can you do that little brother?'_

"Sure, what time should I be there?"

_'Around one O'clock. We need you to help Hidan with the set up and the guest list, and don't worry you'll get paid for this.'_

"All right Itachi I'll be there." Once I hung up Naruto brought over our plates. I told him what Itachi told me and asked him who he wanted to invite to the show. As expected he wanted to invited every one of his friends from school. As thanks I cleaned up the dishes while Naruto called all his friends telling them about what's going on tonight and about the time and place.

"Sasuke, what time should I tell everyone to go to the bar?"

"Lets see, I think you and your friends should be there at five. Early enough to get front row seats and beat everyone else to the entrance."

Natuto walked me out of his apartment. But before I reached the stairs Naruto yelled _'Thanks for staying the night Sasuke!' _all I did was smile at him and waved good-bye to him. I can't wait to see him smile again. Last night pained me more than it did for him, seeing him that vulnerable sent a surge through me that felt like a thousands needles pierced through my skin. I never want to see Naruto cry like that or be that much in pain anymore.

* * *

**-Naruto POV-**

After Sasuke left I headed over to Jiriya's. Unfortunately for me the trek to his house requires that I take the bus and the ride is a three hour commute; it's such a pain in the ass. He lives downtown in one of those fancy condo's with his wife Tsunade who's a pediatric, surgeon, and all around doctor. How in the hell Jiriya managed to get her as a wife is beyond me; he's a pervert that got arrested for peeking in the ladies locker room. The bus stopped at this really ritzy looking building. Once I went in the front desk clerk recognized me and okayed me to go to Jiriya's condo. Once I got in the elevator I started to think wha I'm going to ask and tell Jiriya. I need to ask him if my feelings towards Sasuke is normal or not and if it's okay to feel this way. Sasuke, he's been in my head more and more often now, the day we went to the board walk I had a dream about Sasuke that night. To think a guy that I barely spent any time with at school invites me to the board walk and now I can't get him out of my head after we bounded a little. I'm so confused it's driving me crazy! The sound of the elevators ding snapped me out of my state of mind. I knocked on Jiriya's door and was greeted by Tsunade; while she's wearing a bath rob. She looked surprised yet happy at the same time. As for myself, I was just shocked.

"Naruto!" She gave me a bear hug and buried me in her breasts; never have I felt so uncomtorable in my life. She pushed me back giving me a chance to breathe.

"I *gasp* can come back *breathe* if you want Tsunade." She grabbed me by the arm and dragged me inside.

"No, no come on in Naruto," she placed me down on the couch and she walked to her and Jiriya's bedroom, "you stay right there Naruto I'll get Jiriya."

With in a few minutes Jiriya came out in a bath rob too. I'm really starting to think I came at the wrong time.

"Naruto!" He came to the couch ruffling my hair and sat next to me. As will did Tsunade.

"What brings you here Naruto? Having problems at your apartment?"

"No, it's not that," I gathered up my courage, "Jiriya, I have a problem that's similar to the problem I had with Sakura when I was younger. Do you remember?" His eyebrow quirked in a curious manner.

"Oh ho, do I remember? Of course I do! Naruto, you have a little crush on a girl at your school?"

"Not, exactly." I turned to him but I kept my head down I don't want to face him when I tell him, "I'm starting to have these very confusing thoughts and feelings towards my friend; Sasuke Uchiha."

I didn't look at his face or Tsunade's face when I said his name. I didn't want to see the shame and discuss they might have on their faces. Then I felt something I haven't felt since the day my parents died. I felt Jiriya giving me a hug; and Tsunade joined in to. Tsunade gently grabbed my face and had me face her as she and Jiriya gently smiled at me.

"Naruto, those feelings are perfectly natural. Do you find yourself thinking of Sasuke only?"

I nodded.

"Do you feel safe around Sasuke more than anyone else?"

I nodded.

"But more importantly, do you feel that whenever you're around Sasuke when he smiles at you, when he puts his hand on your shoulder, or when he holds you, do you feel your heart swell with emotions that you can't understand?"

I nodded. They can't mean that I'm...

"Naruto," both Tsunade and I looked at Jiriya, "this is going to sound really corny but the answer that you're trying to find can't be found from Tsunade and myself. You have the answer to your own question the whole time, Tsunade and I are just here to better explain it to you so that it's easier for you to find. Do you understand?" My eyes darted at the floor for a while until I finally nodded. I looked up at the clock and ran for the door.

"Naruto," I turned to both of their smiling faces. "I hop we were able to help you kiddo." I grinned at them.

"You two were a major help, I have to go now. I see you guys later." I ran out of the condo leaving them standing in their spots.

I managed to catch the bus on time and headed home to change into some different clothing.

_'Jiriya, how long do you think our little Naruto will realize that he's in love?' _

I wore a dark orange zipper long sleeved t-shirt with ripped at the knees black pants and white converse and bolted down the street and into town.

_'Knowing Naruto, it will probably take him at least a day.' _

I got to the underground bar in time and found everyone there waiting at the entrance for me. We went in together and saw how busy Sasuke's older brothers band was getting all the equipment set up. I looked around for Sasuke and saw him helping a guy with platinum hair as he cussed like a sailor left and right. I couldn't help but notice what Sasuke was wearing; a white grunge T-shirt covered by a leather jacket and his pants are a faded blue as they draped over his black converse. Sasuke noticed all of us and gave a small wave, the group disbanded to look at the decorations and introduce themselves to the band. Sasuke was still staring at me, trying to get my attention. When I looked at him he gave me a gentle smile and left to put the equipment up. When he smiled it's just as Tsunade said; my heart swelled with that familiar emotion that I can't grasp.

* * *

**-The Hole (Sasuke's POV)-**

When we were just about done with the set up that's when Naruto and his friends came in. Naruto was the first one I noticed; he looked good. When everyone else including Naruto were busy introducing themselves to the band I went over to the bartender to ensure that he won't serve the guest but he can serve the band, he understood the routine since he's had to deal with situations like these before. Once I was done with that I checked the mic. on last time and that's when Naruto came over.

"You really know how to work the equipment huh Sasuke?" I chuckled in the back of my throat.

"Well, Hidan can't do this all on his own. He prefers to do the equipment set up himself but one time he almost broke his arm, so for now on everyone pitches in to help him. He's grateful but he's to damn stubborn to admit it."

Naruto gave a small laugh and smiled. There's that smile I've been waiting to see.

"Oh, Naruto." He gave me his attention, "I told the bar tender over there to not serve any one that came in with your group. I can assume the only anyone remotely close to an adult is Neji and Temari." He just nodded.

Itachi and Pein came over to us and gave a proper introduction to Naruto. Once they were done Ino came running over to us and pointed in the direction where Sakura was. Ino was in shock to see her making out with Sasori, Naruto was a little put back, as for myself I saw that coming. Just like how I knew Deidara was watching them and getting all jealous over the display. I wasn't the only one who noticed that too, Naruto, Itachi, and Pein saw his little display. Itachi and Pein went over to him to try and calm him down. As the minutes started to pass more and more people started to pour into the bar, Naruto ended up following me where ever I went. Which is fine by me; I don't want to lose him in a sea of people. Itachi and the rest of the band went back stage to get ready when Naruto and I went to the front of the stage to rejoin everyone. Sakura was getting harassed by Ino about the relationship she has with Sasori as Naruto's attention is very fixated on the stage. I put my hand on his shoulder wanting him to give me that attention, he turned to me and grinned. The lights dimmed and all of us screamed and cheered trying to get the crowd pumped. Naruto was successful in doing that since he was the loudest one there. The whole bar cheered as Kisame, Konan, Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi came out on stage. Deidara started to play out with a guitar solo as Kisame, Konan, and Sasori followed suit. Then when Itachi started to sing all the girls in the club squealed like school girls. The performance my bother was putting his voice surged through the whole bar:

**Hold on so nervously **  
**To me and my drink **  
**I wish it was cooling me **  
**But so far, has not been good **  
**It's been shitty **  
**And I feel awkward, as I should **  
**This club has got to be **  
**The most pretentious thing **  
**Since I thought you and me **  
**Well I am imagining **  
**A dark lit place **  
**Or your place or my place **

I looked over at Naruto and saw him dancing to the rhythm of the beat. I found myself entranced by him.

**Well I'm not paralyzed **  
**But, I seem to be struck by you **  
**I want to make you move **  
**Because you're standing still **  
**If your body matches **  
**What your eyes can do **  
**You'll probably move right through **  
**Me on my way to you **

The lyrics seemed like they were singing out my feelings for Naruto. My brother unknowingly wrote how I feel about Naruto on paper.

**I hold out for one more drink **  
**Before I think **  
**I'm looking too desperately **  
**But so far has not been fun **  
**I should just stay home **  
**If one thing really means one **  
**This club will hopefully **  
**Be closed in three weeks **  
**That would be cool with me **  
**Well I'm still imagining **  
**A dark lit place **  
**Or your place or my place **

Naruto caught me staring at him he held out his hand to me and we started dancing the best way two guys can and cheered together for my brother and the others.

**I'm not paralyzed **  
**But, I seem to be struck by you **  
**I want to make you move **  
**Because you're standing still **  
**If your body matches **  
**What your eyes can do **  
**You'll probably move right through **  
**Me on my way to you **

**We'll I'm not paralyzed **  
**But, I seem to be struck by you **  
**I want to make you move **  
**Because you're standing still **  
**If your body matches **  
**What your eyes can do **  
**You'll probably move right through **  
**Me on my way to you**

The song ended with the lights going off, when they came back my brother and his band disappeared from the stage; the whole bar cheered. The announcer gave everyone in the bar the bands name and they all started chanting. _'Akatsuki! Akatsuki! Akatsuki!' _One of the bouncers found our group and told us to follow him. Everyone instinctively held hands as we walked through the crowd like a train. Holding Naruto's hand felt so right, I can even feel him squeezing my hand tighter. Once we got back stage and saw my brother and the others everyone cheered and Sakura ran into Sasori's waiting arms. I looked around and for a split second I lost Naruto.

* * *

**-Naruto's POV-**

If I can still see Sasuke then I won't lose him. Earlier Sasuke told me that we couldn't have any beer from the bartender and to be honest I was hopping to have my first bottle of beer. So when I saw my opportunity and sunck away to find some booze, that's when I ran into Hidan near a cooler. He opened a beer can and noticed me watching him.

"Do you fucking want one Naruto?"

I just nodded. He tossed me one and we drank together. For some weird reason beer taste like cough syrup mixed with ginger ale to me. I chugged down my first can and started to feel pretty silly.

"Oh, *hiccup* no."

* * *

**-Back at the Apartment- **

"I *hiccup* told you S'uke, I'm fine."

I found Naruto drinking his third beer can with Hidan, I got so mad with him that I picked up a full beer can and tossed it at his head. I grabbed Naruto and walked him back to his house. Half way to his house he started slurring and spewing out nonsense. It got even worse when he tried to talk, half way through the drunken conversation he would forget what he was talking about and laugh about it. We finally got to his front door and luckily for us he has an actual spare key under his welcome mat. Naruto disconnected himself from me and started to wobble his way through his apartment.

"Naruto, are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Shad'dup S'uke! I know 'ere I'm goin'."

I gave out a sigh as I tried to remember what I need to do when a person is drunk. Now I remember:

1) Make sure they sit in a comftorable quiet area. _'He just wobbled into his bedroom, he'll be safe in there.'_

_2) _Keep them warm

I walked into the dimly litted bedroom to see Naruto covered himself in his bedsheets.

3) Get him water

I walked to the kitchen and back to his bedroom, Naruto never really fell asleep he just laid their.

"Naruto," he sat up slowly, I presented the glass of water to him, "will you drink this? You need the hydration." He stared at it for a while then took it.

"Th'ks Sas'ke." I couldn't help but smile, it made me pretty happy that he was willing to drink the whole glass. He gave me the empty glass and I put it on his night stand. He fell asleep on his side like how he's supposed to. When I looked at Naruto in his drunken sleep I thought to myself_'This is the moment you've been waiting for.' _I can get away with one kiss right? After all, Naruto's so drunk he probably won't remember a thing. But, then again I will remember what happened. If I take advantage of him now I won't be able to make eye contact with him or look at my self in the mirror. I ran my fingers through my hair out of frustration.

"What should I do?"

* * *

**-Back at the Apartment (Naruto POV)-**

"What should I do?"

_'Who was that?'_ I opened my eyes to see Sasuke sitting at the edge of my bed running his fingers through his hair. His hair is so smooth and it looks silky, his face has the most perfect skin I have ever seen, and his lips. Those lips, I have to touch them with my own because they look so soft. Jiriya told me that I have the answer to my own question about my feelings towards Sasuke and right now he looks so good in his leather jacket.

"Sasuke," his clam obsidian eyes met mine. He looks so concerned and interested on what I want.

"Do you need something Naruto?" I want those lips, those hands, everything you have I want Sasuke.

"Sasuke," I can feel my body inch closer to him and my face getting closer to his. He looked at me carefully and was going to lay me back down, when my body reacted. I felt my lips go onto his.

_

* * *

_

**-Back at the Apartment (Normal Narration)-**

Sasuke's eyes went wide. He couldn't believe that Naruto kissed him the way he did but he couldn't deny that he did in fact enjoy the kiss. Naruto parted form Sasuke and stared at him with a red blush across his face as Sasuke has a light pink blush. Naruto started to peck at Sasuke's lips, cheeks, and neck wanting to continue or get a reaction from him in any way. Sasuke felt the light kisses Naruto was giving him and he enjoyed every moment. Sasuke knew Naruto was under the influence and he didn't care, he has Naruto, the one person whom captured his interests since the beginning of the school year kissing him on his neck and jawline. Naruto lapped at Sasuke's left earlobe and that's when Sasuke really lost it. He grabbed Naruto's face and crushed his lips into Naruto's with so much force they ended up on the bed with him on top of Naruto. Sasuke licked Naruto's lips asking for an entrance, Naruto slightly opened his mouth and Sasuke took it. Their tongues battled for dominance but Sasuke ended up as the winner. Sasuke lifted Naruto's chin up more to gain better access of his lips, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and back bringing Sasuke closer to him.

"Mhm, Sasuke."

Sasuke began to lightly kiss Naruto's neck and when he did Naruto would maon. A sound that is sweet to Sasuke's ears. Naruto moaned more and more when Sasuke woud kiss his most tender areas of his neck. Sasuke came to Naruto earlobe and began nibbling on it.

"Ooh, Sasuke!"

Sasuke went back to giving Naruto passion and loved filled kisses as his hand went under Naruto's shirt to fondle his nipples making the drunken boy arch into the touch as he moaned in the young Uchiha's mouth. Naruto gasped out his name over and over in between kisses. The more Sasuke kissed Naruto the more his fantasy of having his way with him was starting to slowly ferment. Realizing this Sasuke removed himself off of Naruto and just hovered over him analyzing his red flushed face. The whole time he was kissing Nartuo he could taste the beers that he had earlier that night, but he didn't care the only thing that mattered to the young Uchiha is that he was kissing the one he loves. Even if he is drunk. Naruto looked at Sasuke with half cloed eyelids, Sasuke stroked Naruto's whiskered cheek and gave a nervous smile. Naruto took Sasuke's hand and leaned up to him to give him one last passion filled kiss. Naruto gave Sasuke something that he always wanted to see on his face and directed towards him only; Naruto gave him a loving smile before falling asleep. Sasuke covered Naruto with the bed sheets, turned off the light, and ran out the bedroom door.

He stood outside the door using his fingers to trace over his lips. He can still feel the heat from Naruto's lips on his, the young Uchiha never expected Naruto's lips to be that soft. It was a wonderful feeling and he would have loved to keep it going. But he knew if he did his greatest fear of the possible outcome would be Naruto hating him. Sasuke made a vow to have Naruto tell him that he loves him first then he will make the blonde his, fully and completely. Until then, despite what they shared was just a drunken impulse, to the young Uchiha it will be the sweetest memory he will have of their almost first kiss.

* * *

**Well there you have it everybody Chapter 4! Unfortunatly I can't give you a link to go to, to hear the song Itachi sang for this chapter but I think all of you are smart enough to go to the obvious websites to look up videos.**

**Chapter 5 will be coming up soon! So here's a sneak peek: **

**Naruto wakes up with a hang over and remembers EVERYTHING that happened between him and Sasuke, both Naruto and Sasuke will feel awkward about being around each other but meet at the beach in a private spot at sunset.**

**Once again loayal readers YOU get to vote on what's goign to happen next:**

**Should we play the romance a little further OR make Chapter 5 the lemon chapter?**

**Submitt your suggestions and I'll post the winning one.**

**Review and comment with honesty.**

**Thank you for reading! ^^**

**-Wolf_Punk**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone Wolf_Punk here. Thank you all for your suggestions and comments I really appreciated what all of you have to say. For the first time I have THREE WINNERS for their suggestions on this chapter. So, without further a due here are the three winners: Keifu,rokudaime09, and CorruptedCharlie. I thank the three of you for your suggestions and I could not agree more. **

**So for you viewing pleasure here is Chapter 5. The POV will be like how it was in the last chapter. **

**At the end of this chapter please comment and review with honesty.**

**Thank you ^^**

**

* * *

**

**-Naruto POV-**

I woke up this morning with such a painful hangover it could split the fucking apartment in two. I went into the bathroom and saw that I'm still wearing the outfit I wore from yesterday, then I remembered what happened last night. I shared a few too many beers with Hidan backstage at the club and Sasuke had to walk me home when I was too drunk out of my fucking mind to do it myself. When Sasuke took care of me in my condition I did something to him I thought I would never do; I kissed Sasuke while I was drunk. I didn't know how to look at myself in the mirror. I made out with the one friend that I have a strong bond with and what's even worse is I enjoyed kissing him. His lips were so soft and warm, I didn't want that moment to end. I remember Sasuke kissing me back and touching me with those large hands of his. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and changed into more comfortable cloths. As I walked out into the living room I saw Sasuke's leather coat hanging on the couch. I went near to the couch and saw him sleeping peacefully. My heart swelled again when I looked at his sleeping face, then my eyes focused on his lips. I traced my fingers over my lips and felt his lips lingering on mine. His lips were so warm and firm. I snapped out of my train of thought when he stirred slightly in his sleep. I went into the kitchen and took two pills of Ibuprofen and started making breakfast. It's the least I can do to thank him for staying over.

"Naruto," To be honest I was a little startled when he woke up.

"G-Good morning Sasuke." I turned to him and gave him a friendly smile, he just stared at me calmly observing me.

"Making breakfast?"

"Oh, yeah. I thought I could make you scrambled eggs with tomato chunks and black pepper." He came over to my side to watch me cook; it made me nervous to have him standing there.

"Looks good, do you mind if I use your shower?"

"No, go ahead. When you get out breakfast will be ready. I'm making pancakes too, so if you want any take as much as you want." He patted me on the shoulder and went to the bathroom.

When he got done with his shower breakfast was done. I never had a morning where breakfast felt so awkward the entire time we ate he mainly stayed quiet and barley said anything to me. We just sat there and watched TV in silence and when he moved it made me nervous. When he did the dishes I shouted to him that I'll be in the shower and ran to the bathroom, I caught a glimpse of Sasuke's face and I couldn't match his expression to any emotion that I'm fimiliar with. Once in the shower, to me it felt like the running water was washing away my insecurity. Then, I realized something. I finally understood what Jiriya and Tsunade were trying to tell me yesterday when I paid them a visit. I'm love with Sasuke Uchiha and I have never been so scared in my life.

* * *

**-Sasuke POV- **

Just staring at Naruto I can feel my shame set in, I didn't know how to talk to him once we were done having breakfast. I felt so dirty from that night I had to take a shower. That night replayed in my mind over and over again just adding to my growing guilt, Naruto was so kind to make me a very special breakfast and tried to be subtle with his nervouness around me. I don't blame him for being nervous around me. I don't even deserve to be around him. But, last night I couldn't leave him in the state he was, in my sense of responsibility and love for him wouldn't allow it. Every time I looked at Naruto or when he would stare at me I will only recall that drunken kiss we shared. I will admitt it was a very sweet memory, his soft lips against my own was a high that I loved and wanted to keep. But I can tell from how Naruto reacts that he remembers that night. I don't know where to begin to justify what I did to him and I don't think I can. I took advantage of the one I love and what do I have to show for it; a one night spur of the moment. Naruto came back out of his bathroom and immediately glued himself to the couch with a towel over his head. I can guess that towel is used as a shield to avoid any eye contact with me. I should at least try to say something to him.

"Naruto," when he turned to me with wide eyes full of undivided attention my cell phone buzzed in my pocket and he turned back to the TV.

Itachi wanted me to come home to help him deal with an issue between Sasori and Deidara. My first thought is that some how Sakura is involved in this quarrel. When it comes to fighting over women Deidara and Sasori really take it seriously.

"Alright Itachi, I'll be right there." I turned to Naruto to see he still faced the TV. Or, at least that's what the illusion of the towel is for. "Naruto," he didn't turn this time. "I have to go home and help Itachi with something. Will I hear from you later?" He didn't answer. I headed towards the door. "I'll see you later then, OK?" Once again, he didn't respond.

I left Naruto alone in his apartment with a heavy heart. It pains me to not know if what I have selfishly done last night has denied me of any relationship with him. Denied me a friend or denied me the lover I want. Either way, I royaly fucked up for a one night accident.

* * *

**-Naruto POV-**

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't make eye contact with Sasuke without making it awkward. The minute Sasuke left I felt relieved and sad at the same time. I didn't want him to leave but I couldn't bring myself to look at him square in the eye. If I said anything to him on how I feel, I could ruin a good friendship and be heart broken at the same time. I need to talk to someone, any one that remotely knows what I'm going through.

"I need to clear my head."

I went into my room and changed into some casual cloths and headed for the door. Right when I opened my door I found Sakura in front.

"Sakura?" She gave me a gentle smile.

"Hi Naruto."

"Not that I'm not glad to see you Sakura, but what're you doing here?" Her eyes sadend a little.

"Well, I couldn't get a hold of Ino and I can't go back to Sasuke's house. So the next place I thought was here."

"What were you doing at Sasuke's?"

"It's, a long story. And it's the reason why I'm here." I couldn't leave Sakura like this. Even though my crush on her is gone she is still my friend.

"Well, I was about to head to the park that over sees the beach. Wanna come? We can probably solve our problems together." She smiled.

"Two heads are better than one." And with that we took off to **Twilight Park**.

* * *

**-Twilight Park (Naruto POV)-**

It's always nice to walk with a good friend like Sakura. On our way to the park we caught up on how the other half was living. Sakura told me that she's very grateful to Sasuke for introducing her to her new boyfriend Sasori, the bass guitar player from Itachi's band. She told me where Sasori brought her for their first date and how much of a gentleman he is. Hell, she even told me abot his freakish fascination with puppets and how he makes them on his spare time. I joked with her by making fun of the puppets he would make and of course she would hit me on the arm. By the time we reached **Twilight Park **and it was already two O'clock, we sat at a bench that was placed under one of the parks various cherry bloosom trees and watched people go by. Sakura stopped talking about her boyfriend when she saw a couple making out and two others proposing; for both of us the sites were depressing. I looked over at Sakura and saw her holding a small doll that looked like Sasori and the way she was looking at it concerned me.

"Sakura?" She looked at me when a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Did Sasori do something to you?" She wipped the tear from her eye.

"It not something he did Naruto, it something that Deidara tried to do to me."

"You mean the guy who could be mistaken to be Ino's older brother?" She nodded.

"What did he do?" I heard her take a deep breath; preparing herself for what she wanted to say.

"He, attempted to rape me." My eyes went wide from shock.

"He, what?" She kept her head low.

"Last night I went with Sasori and the other to Sasuke's house and spent the night with Sasori. He and the rest of the band crash downstairs after a gig but last night Sasori wanted me to sleep in a "real" bed with him. That's all what happened too, I told Sasori that I wasn't ready to give him something that I will never get back. He respected what I told him and just held me that night. Then this morning when Sasori was taking a shower Deidara came in and tried to force himself onto me." She looked at me with another tear rolling down her face. "Naruto, if I hadn't kicked Deidara in the balls I would be in the hospital right now." Her body started to shake from anger and sadness. "I couldn't run out of that house fast enough." I hugged her by her shoulder and she clinged to me for comfort.

"And the doll?"

"Oh, Sasori made this for me. He has one that looks like me too. He told me that whenever we're apart we can look at these little puppets and see that we're never apart." Seeing her smile made me smile.

"Sakura," she gave me her attention. "I bet Sasori's worried sick about you. It's like you said you ran out of there so fast that no one knows where you are right?" she nodded.

"The worst thing is Naruto, Sasori won't be able to call me to see where I am. I left me cell over at Sasuke's."

"Shit happens. Something tells me he'll find a way to find you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, when you deeply care for someone you will try everything in your power to make sure that they're alright." My mind did a flash back to when Sasuke was always smiling at me when we hanged out. "And try not to hurt them." Sakura smiled a genuine smile at me at what I said. She told me that she was surprised that those words came from me; hell I'm surprised.

Sakura and I hung out at the park for a while unitl four rolled in. We were about ready to leave when we saw Sasori running thourgh the entrance of the park like a mad man. Sakura saw him and ran straight into his arms and they started kissing. Just watching those two being happy had me think about Sasuke. Sasuke is the only person whom I have a really strong connection with, and I'm afraid that if I tell him how I feel then I'll lose that connection and him forever. Then I remembered what Jiriya told me when I had that crush on Sakura, _'Relationships can be broken and can be mended. One relationship that you want might be broken but it will give way for a new friendship to enter.' _in other words; you lose one thing you want and gain something you need. I want both. Sakura and Sasori left when my cell buzzed. I got a text from Sasuke saying

_'Can u meet with me on the beach? Need 2 talk 2 u.' _

He gave me directions on where to go. Whatever Sasuke wants to talk about, I'm going to say what I need to tell him.

**

* * *

**

**-Willow Cove (Normal Narration)-**

Sasuke waited for Naruto at a small secluded cove on the beach. At the time he had left Naruto's apratment and went home he was informed of what almost happened between Deidara and Sakura. As Pein and Kauzu delt with Deidara, Sasuke requested an audience with his brother and his girlfriend Mahimei. Sasuke told them what happened between Naruto and himself and exlained why he feels so guilty about it. Both Itachi and Mahimei told the young Uchiha that the best thing to do is tell Naruto how he feels towards him and hope for the best. Sasuke can still remember what Mahimei told him, _'I won't lie to you Sasuke, telling someone you love them is a very scary thing to do. But I have a feeling that with Naruto, even if he doesn't want a romantic relationship with you it won't mean he doesn't want to still be friends.' _Sasuke held onto that shred of hope. As the sun began to set he heard someone approaching him. He turned to see Naruto, the one person he could only ever love.

_'Mother, Father. Please, send me your blessings.'_

Sasuke smiled at him and was greeted the same way by Naruto.

"Sasuke, I don't want to end this day on a bad note." The young Uchiha came from where he was over to where Naruto stood.

"I couldn't agree more. Naruto, there's something I have to get off my chest."

"Before you start Sasuke, I want to tell you something." Sasuke gave Naruto the floor. He heard him take in a deep breath to gather all his courage and finally releasing it.

"Sasuke, I remember what happened last night after your brothers show. You took me home and we made out on my bed." Sasuke was a little taken back that the one he cares for so deeply brought up that shameful brief past. "The thing is though Sasuke, I remembered that I kissed you first and you went along with it." A blush chrept onto Naruto's face as Sasuke kept his head down, feeling to ashamed of himself to make any eye contact to him. "Sasuke, I-I don't regret what we did!" Sasuke looked at him bewildered, happy, and surprised. Naruto looked at him square in the eyes.

"I don't regret what we did Sasuke because I see nothing wrong of what we did." Sasuke heard Naruto take in another deep breath as his face began to turn red.

"Please Sasuke, I don't want you to hate me for this." Naruto looked at Sasuke with determenation and the young Uchiha clamly watched and listend to him. That's when Naruto blurted this out to Sasuke.

"I LOVE YOU!" Sasuke didn't say anything he just stared at Naruto with joy overwhelming him from the inside.

_'Mission Complete.' _Sasuke Uchiha managed to get Naruto to say the three words he's been waiting to here spill frm his lips.

* * *

**-Willow Cove (Naruto POV)-**

_'He's not saying anything. I ruined everyhting.'_

I was going to run away from this place as fast as my legs could taked me, when I felt Sasuke wrapping his arms around me. Instinctively I wrapped my own arms around his body without even thinking. His embrace, it feels so warm and safe. Sasuke pushed me away from his chest slightly and smiled lovingly at me as he caressed my cheek. I leaned into the touch wanting to feel the warmth from his hand. I looked at him and he still smiled.

"I love you too, Naruto."

Tears rolled down my cheeks. I don't know why that happened, I'm just so damn happy that I didn't ruin anything. I buried my face into his chest as he petted and kissed the top of my head trying to calm me down.

"Naruto."

"I thought I was going to kill our friendship if I said that. Sasuke, I was so nervous and afraid to tell you."

"How did you think I felt Naruto," he brought my face away from his chest to have my attention. "I've been in love with you at the beginning of the fucking school year. Not being able to tell you how I felt was killing me inside. These past few days have made it worth the wait Naruto, you are worth the wait. Last night, I think should have never happened. The thought of taking advantage of you while you were intoxicated made me so sick that I couldn't look at myself in the mirror and when you made me that delicious breakfast made the guilt sink in more."

"Sasuke. I had no idea." He held me close to him again.

"Neither did I. Naruto that kiss that we shared last night, it doesn't count as our first kiss."

"It doesn't?" He brought my chin up and pulled my face closer to his.

"No, it doesn't."

* * *

**-Willow Cove (Normal Narration)-**

Sasuke brushed his lips across Naruto's asking for and entrance. Naruto shyly parted his lips and Sasuke took full dominance. Naruto moaned again and again as Sasuke's wide tounge message his small one. Hearing and feeling Naruto moan in his mouth is a very sweet sensation for Sasuke, what makes it even sweeter is that he can do this with him without any fear that he won't say _'I love you' _back to him and the fact that he's sober. Naruto could feel the love Sasuke was putting into the kiss and to him it made the kiss sweet. Sasuke led him onto the sandy floor of the beach while still kissing him and on occasion between kisses he would utter _'I love you's' _to Naruto making him blush even more. Sasuke parted from Naruto's lips and went to his neck. This time Sasuke didn't have to hold anything back when it came to his neck. He lapped his tounge on Naruto's tender areas and kissing the areas with such gusto making him gasp and graon in excitment. Nartuo buried his hand in Sasuke's hair to bring him a closer and arched his neck more to give him more access. Sasuke thanked for the extra access by giving Nauto love bites on his neck, kissing his jawline, and tenderly kissing the nape of his neck and the corners of his mouth. Sasuke left Naruto's neck pretty sure of himself that hickeys will be there the next day and nibbled on his earlobe when his free hand went under Naruto's shirt and played with his nipples. Causing the blonde to arch into the touch as his whole body shivered in pleasure. Sasuke went back to giving Naruto loved filled kisses when he could feel something poking at his stomach. He brought his hand to Naruto's groin and rubbed it in small circles causing the blonde to moan out his name.

"Sasuke!"

"You're getting pretty hard there Naruto. I think I can do something about that."

Sasuke lifted Naruto's shirt with one hand and the other went down to his groin. Sasuke sucked at Naruto's nipples when the blonde shuddered and moaned when his fingers touched the tip of his shaft.

"Oooh, Sasuke."

"Pretty sensitive, aren't we?"

"Sh-shut up."

"Naurto," Naruto looked at him and Sasuke gave him a quick love kiss. "I love you."

Sasuke went back to playing with Naruto's senitive nipples as he started to stroke his shaft in an slow smooth rythm. Naruto moaned and groaned Sasuke's name over and over as he pleasured his body. Naruto has never felt something so incredible in all his life and he's sharing it with the one person he loves. Naruto buried his hand in Sasuke's hair again and brought his other hand to Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke quickend the pace of his hand that's on Naruto's shaft amking the blonde rasp faster and faster.

"Sasu-sasuke! Oooh!"

"Do you feel good Naruto?" Naruto only nodded and Sasuke went back to giving him passioned filled kisses.

Nartuo moaned in the young Uchiha's mouth then broke away when he felt himself coming to his boiling point.

"Sasuke, I c-c-can't, I'm gonna-"

"Go ahead Naruto." Naruto threw his head back and yelled out his new lover's name with ecstasy.

"SASUKE!" Naruto released his load on Sasuke hand which he gladly and happily licked it off his hand.

"Sweet." He looked at Naruto to find him exhausted and panting for breath. Sasuke smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Did you enjoy it?" Naruto could only nod.

Sasuke helped him off the ground and they headed for Naruto's apartment holding hands. As soon as they got to the apartment they started to kiss passionately and lovingly again; it continued that way into the bedroom. They tired eventually and spent the night sleeping in each others embrace whispering _'I love you's' _into the night.

* * *

**There you go! Chapter 5 everyone! I know a lot of you said 'no sex yet' but what Sasuke did dosen't count as sex. **

**Chapter 6 will be coming up soon so here's a little preview: **

**Sasuke and Naruto decide to go on their first real date to a carnival that's in town, they will play games and have a ball until Naruto has a run in with Orochimaru. **

**We all know that Orochimaru is always bad news in thses fanfics, so what will he have planned for Naruto?**

**Comments and honest reviews on this chapter.**

**And send in your suggetions for the next chapter.**

**Thank you for reading! ^^**

**-Wolf_Punk**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Wolf_Punk here! I know it seems like a long time since I posted anything but here I go for the next chapter. As stated in the previous chapter Sasuke and Naruto are going to a carnival and will run into teenaged versions of Orochimaru and Kabuto. **

**I always hated these two characters and yet I find myself respecting them because of how evil and twisted they are. I will take the suggestions one of you has posted but I want to save it for a later chapter. **

**Without further delay here is Chapter 6. The POV's will be from Sasuke and Naruto.**

**More songs from _Finger Eleven_. Oh, and the disclaimer that I DO NOT OWN Naruto OR Finger Eleven. **

**Please review and comment with honesty.**

**Thank you^^**

**

* * *

**

**-Naruto POV-**

Yesterday felt like a dream. I knew it was real and yet I couldn't believe it was real. When Sasuke told me he loved me too I could feel a huge amount of weight being lifted from my chest. The burden of not knowing and fear just washed away from me when he said those words. I looked up at Sasuke's face to see his sleeping face so content and calm. I almost forgot that he spent the night here again and it's starting to feel that he moved in. I then realized that I've been using him as a pillow through out the night he slept here. I slowly got out of bed trying not to wake him up and headed towards the kitchen to make breakfast. Damn it, I really did become a house wife. Apart of me didn't mind making him breakfast but the other part is screaming _'You're a fucking dude! You don't have to make breakfast all the damn time!'_. I do want to be with Sasuke but what I don't want is the lovey-dovey crap that Sakura and Sasori have. It was too late for me to turn back on breakfast so I made Freanch Toast with a tomato omelet for Sasuke and a regular French Toast for myself with a side of bacon. As soon as I was finished making our meals Sasuke came out yawning and breathing in the aroma of food.

"Morning Naruto." I tuned to him and handed him his plate of food.

"Mornin' Sasuke. Hope you like French Toast."

"I can learn to like it."

We did our usual routine by watching TV as we ate. This time there was no heavy air hovering between the two of us, no secrets, no _'what ifs'_, just us having a nice, normal breakfast. But it did however got boring fast. Sasuke did what he normally did, he took our dishes and started washing them as soon as he was done he came back to the coach and continued watching TV with me. I turned to Sasuke as soon as a commercial came on and stared at him. He finally noticed me and chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?"

"You are. You're staring at me with such a serious face and I think it's funny."

"How is it funny that I have a serious face?"

"Because it's not you. You're not the type to get serious for no reason."

"I have a reason!" His eyebrow quirked questioningly.

"Oh? And what reason is that?" Damn, he got me on that one. I really didn't have a reason I just wanted to make something happen. Then it hit me.

"Are we going to be in a lovey-dovey relationship?" He stared at me with a surprised expression on his face and started to laugh.

"WHAT?"

"Naruto, we are NOT going to become like Sasori and Sakura." Can he read minds?

"We're not?"

"Do you want to?"

"Oh God no!" He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Good," he wrapped his arm loosely around my waist to bring me closer to him. "What on Earth gave you such an awful idea like that anyway?"

"Well, I always make breakfast for us whenever I wake up. Even before we got into this relationship it just felt that we're an old married couple. Now that we are in a relationship I was just wondering if that will happen." He gave out a long sigh.

"Naruto, you don't have to make breakfast every morning. To be honest I'm surprised I have to tell you this."

"How do you think I feel? I feel pretty fucking stupid." He chuckled.

"I won't lie to you Naruto, it is nice that you make breakfast every morning. But you can just go with the milk and cereal routine." I looked at him and he smirked.

"Yeah you're right." He kissed my temple and my cell went off.

Sasuke continued to watch TV as he held me close to him. Both of us could clearly hear Sakura on the other line with Ino in the background letting us now about a carnival that just arrived. Apparently Kiba knows one of the carnies and told Sakura how they can get in without paying. I was already on bored with the idea on sneaking into somewhere, as for Sasuke he didn't seem to like the idea. It took Sakura about a good five minutes persuading Sasuke to go along with the plan; she even got help from Ino as they double teamed him with they're pestering. I couldn't help myself from laughing at him slowly losing the battle between Ino and Sakura. He practically shoved the phone in my direction when he caved into their demands, Ino told me the time and place. She even told me that she and Sakura already told everyone else. As soon as they hung up Sasuke let out another long sigh.

"I feel for their boyfriends." I could only smile.

"What should we do until seven?"

"We could kill time with my brother and his band. They're going to work on a new song and we could go and support them or criticize them." I punched him lightly on his sholder as he chuckled softly.

"I guess we shold head over to your place then." I got up and went to my room to change.

Sasuke was already waiting at the front door ready to leave as soon as I came out. We left and headed over to Sasuke's house. This will be the first time that I have ever been in Sasuke's home. If it's as big as how Sakura described it I might get lost. On our way there we just talked about what we should do once we get to the carnival. Sasuke wanted to go immediately straight to the shooting games and to watch little people wrestle. I told him that I wanted to dunk people in water and eat cotton candy. Sasuke teased me saying we could go into the tunnel of love like other lovey-dovey couples. He laughed as he caught my punch that was supposed to hit his arm; he teased me even further by kissing my hand. We reached Sasuke's house to see everyone packing up equipment into a grey van with faded out hippie swirls and patterns with the colors still attached to them. Itachi noticed us walking over and alerted the other bandmates. They all stopped what they were doing and gave us their full attention.

"NARUTO! SASUKE!" they all yelled in unison with smiles on their faces.

Itachi was the first to come up to us for a proper greeting. He gave Sasuke a brotherly hug and did the same to me as he ruffled both or heads messing up our hair in the process.

"Welcome back little brother, Naruto. What do the two of you have planned for the day?" Sasuke fixed his hair and answered him.

"We are going to a carnival later today. Until then, I was hopping you would let us hang with you and the band for the day." Konan, Sasori, and Hidan came over as everyone else finished preping the van. Hidan came over and patted me on the back.

"Hey! Like I always say, _'The more, the fucking merrier!'_ Besides we have plenty of beer in the van, Naruto. We could get fucking bricked faced if you want." I felt Sasuke's arm wrap around my waist and pulled away form Hidan.

"Last time he did that Hidan he woke up with a hang over. No booze for him! Got that?" He snortted and walked back to the van. Konan came over and patted Sasuke on the shoulder.

"We could use the extra company." Sasori gave a smile in my direction and even though he was Sakura's boyfriend I couldn't help but feel uncomfterble.

"We need opinions from people of a certain age group and you and Sasuke are perfect for that role. We need to build a loyal indie fan base if we are going to sign with any record deal." He and Konan went back to the van with the others. I coldn't help but notice that Sasori and Deidara weren't acting buddy-buddy ever since what Deidara almost did to Sakura. You could praticlally feel the tension in the air when the two walked pass each other. I looked at Itachi and he noticed my concern.

"They'll be fine Naruto, this isn't the first time those two had girl problems." We followed him to the van. I looked at Sasuke to learn if it was true.

"Deidara and Sasori are best friends Naruto, but whenever either of the two get into a relationship it becomes a competition between them. But, it didn't get this bad."

"It didn't?" We crawled into the back of the van and found Deidara sleeping in a corner while Sasori sat in front with Itachi and Konan. Itachi started the van and we drove off while Sasuke answered my question in whispers.

_"No, it never got as serious as this. What Deidara almost did to Sakura almost resulted him in getting him kicked out of the band. But from what I heard from my brother Sakura came back and pleaded to Pein and Kakuzu to not kick him out."_

_"Why would she do that?"_

_"Itachi told me that it was because she told them they wouldn't find a guitar player as good as him." _I think she did it becasue she knew how important their friendship is. She's not the type to break a bond that strong. I looked over at Deidara and Hidan my attention gravitated towards Dedara though. I wondered what he was thinking as he slepted, it must be an awful feeling not having someone close to you in distance and friendship not talk to you. Then I felt Sasuke's hand being placed on my hip as he tenderly kissed my cheek.

* * *

**-Sasuke's POV-**

It annoyed me that Naruto paid attention to a sleeping Deidara instead of me. I grabbed his attention the only way I knew how. I can feel his face heating up under my lips from the embaressment of being taken off guard. To be honest I enjoyed it when he gets flustered. Naruto's hands placed themselves on my chest as he gently pushes me away. My eyes met his blue ones as they displayed how annoyed he was with my previous action.

"Are you crazy? Your brother and the band are in the van with us Sasuke! What if they saw something? What if Deidara or Hidan woke up?"

"Are you telling me you are ashamed of me showing you my affection?" That got him really irate.

"Sasuke, I have nothing to be ashamed of. But there is a turn of phrase called _"time and place". _We were lucky that no one saw us on the beach, if we have to do anything like _"that" _we should be at home."

"What about where no one could see or hear us?"

"Well, there's that too." A bright pink blush hued itself in his cheeks. I couldn't help but kiss him again for good measure.

The van stopped in front of a tall building and we saw Kisame, Kakuzu, Pein, and Mahime waiting outside of the building. Mahimei's long dark brown hair flowed through the wind as she went to greet Itachi with a loving kiss. Konan did the same with Pein. Hidan greeted Kakuzu and Kisame greeted both Deidara and Sasori. He felt the tension between the two and offered both of them something to drink. Mahimei noticed Naruto and myself exiting the van. As Pein and Konan directed some of the employees of the building on how to handle the equipment, Mahimei gave us a friendly smile and a sisterly hug. Naruto left my side to say _'hello' _to Kisame and Kakuzu and see if he could lend a hand to handle the equipment. Mahimei rested both her hands on my shoulders; knowing she wanted my attention I gave it to her.

"Sasuke, is that him?" We looked over at Naruto to watch him help unload the drums.

I could only give a small smile, fully content with watching him being so comfterble around the others.

"Yes, that's Naruto." I felt her hug me from behind as she rested her chin on top of my head.

"Sasuke, I'm so happy for you. He is so adorable!"

Her true statement made me smile. I noticed Naruto was done helping unload the equipment and left Mahimei's sisterly embrass to reconnect with him. It made my hearty swell to see Naruto getting along with everyone. As soon as I rejoined with Naruto, Sasori came over to me with. He looked like he had something important to tell me. He pulled me aside away from Naruto much to my displeasure.

"What is it Sasori?"

"You told me to let you know if I hear anything about _'him'_."

I felt my heart stop for a second; not out of fear but out of anger.

"Did you? What did you hear?"

"I heard from my source that he's planning on coming back either today or tomorrow. I'm not sure on what day or time."

I looked over to see Naruto smiling and laughing with my borther, being hugged by Mahimei, and having such a wonderful time with the rest of the band. They've accepted him as apart of the band, as apart of a family. Sasori himself owes gratitude towards Naruto after he helped calm down Sakura. I watched Naruto smile as Konan gives him a hug, I don't want to see that smile of his dissapear. I finally get to see his smile, I finally have that smile even if it means sharing it with the my brothers band, and more importantly I finally have his love. The first real love I have; I won't let it be ruined by my past mistake.

* * *

**-Naruto's POV-**

When Sasuke was done talking with Sasori he rejoined us with a very serious face. I told him a joke that Hidan had just told us to see if it would lighten his mood. He gave a small smile and wrapped his arm aound my shoulder and led me inside along with the others. As the others talked amongst themselves I can tell that Sasuke has something on his mind. I wanted to ask him what was on his mind but I can tell from just looking at him that he won't tell me even if I asked him a million times. The tension that Sasue is sending out is obvious to everyone, Itachi kept looking over at Sasuke giving him a silent concern message to his little brother, Mahimei started to look concern, and even Deidara and Sasori started talking to each other again fogetting the situation between them. It really annoyed me that they knew what was on Sasuke's mind and I was left in the dark without a clue. I would be more annoyed but the buliding displayed various of gold and platinum records of rock bands of various genres from the old days. At the end of the hallway we saw a guy with red short hair that covered half his face. He was talking to some buisness looking guys when he noticed us. Konan greeted him with a smile and a sisterly hug as Pein greeted him with a fist bump and a guy hug. Once all of us got to their location Itachi shook hands with him and he was formily greeted by everyone. He looked over in my and Sasuke's direction and gave a gentle smile.

"It's good to see you Sasuke. Yahiko tells me that you are doing well."

"It's good to see you too Nagato."

I'm confused.

"Sasuke, who's Yahiko?"

"That's Peins' real name. Everyone calls him Pein as a stage name and also to intimidate a few crooks that sneak into the music industry." Nagato walked over to us and held out his hand in my direction.

"And you must be Naruto Uzimaki, nice to finally meet you. Konan and Yahiko told me all about you." I shook his hand.

_'Does everyone in Itachi's circle know about me?' _

Nagato navagated us to a studio reseerved for Itachi's band only and told me how he, Konan, and Yahiko met. They were orphans when their familes were victims of a chain of home invasions that accured when my parents were my age and were seperated when they got adopted by loving families. Nagato continued his life story as he told his new family how unhappy he was that he couldn't see his childhood friends. His adoptive parents went to the orphanaged and found out who Konan and Yahiko were adopted to and his parents arranged a reunion for the three. They eventually went to the same schools for their wholle childhood and were never seperated again. It amazed me how his adoptive parents went to such a length to make him happy, it reminded me of how far my own parents went just to make me smile. I can only imagine how far Sasuke's parents must have done for him. I looked over at Sasuke to see his face is still masked with deep concern, whatever he and Sasori were talking about really made him stand on edge. Even his warm arm that's holding me lovingly aound my shoulders couldn't brush my own concern out of my mind. Once we entered the recording room the band went behind this thick glass window. Sasuke, Mahimei, Hidan, Pein, Kakuzu, Nagato, and myself were on the other side with the music technicians and editor. Sasuke and I sat on a couch that sat in the corner of the fairly large room and even though we were in the corner both of us can still see the band. Nagato came up to a microphone that's connected to the control panel that helps edit the music and made an announcement to the other room.

"Alright Itachi, we like your new song and I agree with you and Yahiko about the indie fan base support idea. Once the band gets more of those fans every recording company in the district will want you to sign with them."

Itachi smiled, "We're going to make them beg for the bone aren't we?"

Nagato gave a sly smile, "That's the plan."

"Lets hear this new song of yours Itachi. So far I've only seen it on paper."

Everyone tuned their instruments. I felt Sasuke's arm bringing me closer to him, I didn't mind it. Since the room was surprisingly cold I could us the extra warmth. I looked at Sasuke and his eyes are fixated on his brother and the band. Itachi came up to the mike ready to sing but Deidara started off with slow strums of his guitar, Sasori followed with fast strums of his bass, Kisame bangged his drums lightly until they got louder and louder, and finally Konan was the last to come in with her peice. That's when Itachi came in with his solo. Soon after that everyone fell into to the rythym of the music and played as one.

_**Don't mistake the silences**_  
_**There's so much I haven't said**_  
_**It's not that quiet in my head**_  
_**But I can't even tell you that**_

_**Whatever doesn't kill me**_  
_**Doesn't make me stronger**_  
_**But I'm not gonna give up yet**_  
_**And if these walls should weaken**_  
_**I'm still strong enough to know**_  
_**I'm gonna build them up again**_

_**There's one more thing left to try**_  
_**(And it just might work)**_  
_**It scares me that you know why**_  
_**(And I don't know what's worse)**_  
_**Despite my only true desire**_  
_**I just can't keep an open mind**_

_**Whatever doesn't kill me**_  
_**Doesn't make me stronger**_  
_**But I'm not gonna give up yet**_  
_**And if these walls should weaken**_  
_**I'm still strong enough to know**_  
_**I'm gonna build them up again**_

_**(Now that I am strong enough to know)**_  
_**I'm gonna build them up again**_  
_**(Now that I am strong enough to know)**_  
_**I'm gonna build them up again**_  
_**(Strong enough to know)**_

_**There were walls and promises**_  
_**And they've all broken down to bits**_  
_**And it's exactly times like this**_  
_**I found the words I should have said**_

_**Whatever doesn't kill me**_  
_**Doesn't make me stronger**_  
_**But I'm not gonna give up yet**_  
_**And if these walls should weaken**_  
_**I'm still strong enough to know**_  
_**I'm gonna build them up again **_

To me it felt that the song was directed towards whatever confilct Sasuke is dealing with. I looked over at Sasuke as everyone clapped over how well the song went and he gave me a quick deep kiss while no one was looking. I can always feel his love whenever he gives me a kiss but I could also feel his desperation in it as well. We parted before anyone could even notice, whenever he kisses me I can hear him saying _'I love you' _but I can also hear _'I have to protect him'_. I want to know exactly what or who Sasuke is trying to protect me from and I have a feeling that no one in the band is going to tell me if Sasuke is not willing to tell me.

* * *

**-Carnival (Naruto's POV)-**

Time flew for the both of us as we spent most of the day with Itachi's band. Nagato showed me around the building with Sasuke trailing not to far behind behind us. Sasuke kept close to me but I could feel that he's distancing himself from me. It's fucking incredible how I can pick something up like that from Sasuke and we have only been together for a day, our friendship before our romance is to blame and thank for my small ability. Once Nagato was done giving me the tour of the building and we rejoined the band in the break room Sasuke would go straight to Sasori and they would talk in their own little world. While I was talking with Mahimei and the rest of the band I noticed that Itachi joined their conversation. Once we left the records deal building Sasuke looked more intense than ever. I couldn't even talk to him because I know that the first sentence that will come out of my mouth would be _'What were you and the guys talking about?'_. I know Sasuke all to damn well to figure out that he won't tell me. We were half way to the carnival when Sasuke grabbed my wrist and dragged me into a small alley way. I was going to ask and protest about being dragged some where but my thoughts stopped at the moment he gently yet passionately kissed me. I couldn't tell if he was hiding soemthing or if I should be pissed off for him doing this in public but at the moment I didn't give a fuck. His kiss felt like fire, his lips were soft and forceful, his hand dug in my hair bringing me closer and pulling me in deeper into his kiss, his free hand gave small circular messages on my upper back, and his tongue roamed over mine as if trying to memorize what made me moan and gasp. I loved every minute he poured into this kiss, and just like the others I can feel his love in this kiss. I was running out of breath even though I gave small gasps from between our kiss. He broke our kiss with only a trail of our mixed juices temporarily connecting us. I was out of breath and started to catch my breath Sasuke on the other hand breathed normally.

"I'm *gasp* guessing *inhale* that you're used to this?"

He gave a smile but as quickly as it appeared it disappeared and was replaced by a frown; he rested his forehead against mine.

"You know that I'm upset. Don't you?" I nodded.

"Sasuke, why won't you tell me what's wrong? Ever since you and Sasori had those two conversations you started to act like you have a bounty on your head." He left my forehead and buried his face in the nape of my neck; he wrapped his arms around my waist hugging me needingly.

"I can't tell you without feeling ashamed of myself." I pulled Sasuke away from me so that I could look at his face.

I stared at Sasuke's face and could see the worry and shame in his eyes. I didn't like that face he has on; it's just not Sasuke. I gave him a normal kiss and held his face in my hands so that he won't look away from me.

"Do you remember what you told me when I wasn't ready to tell you about how my folks died? _'Tell me when you're ready'_, those were your words to me Sasuke, I opened up that painful memory when I felt I was ready. You do the same, when you're ready Sasuke I will be right in front of you to listen."

He stared at me and gave me a small smile.

After that, we walked over to the meeting point and saw everyone there. Sasori was also there; not mcuh of a shocker. Hinata told everyone that Kiba is already inside and is setting everything up for us to sneak in. We waited around for a little bit just talking amongst ourselves. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari were talking to Sasori and Sasuke about any up coming shows while I listened to Choji brag about his new job as the new BBQ chef. Even though all of us except for Gaara and Neji were trying to convince Choji to give us free meals I looked over at Sasuke and Sasori as they exchanged looks to one another from time to time; it made me feel that they were expecting something important to happen. Sasuke noticed me and simply grinned in my direction. I still can't shake the feeling that I should wory a little but the point of us coming here and not going home is to have fun with our friends and forget about any troubles any of us have. Kiba came through the fence door that surrounded the carnival with a dwarf dressed as a ring leader. Kiba rejoined Hinata and the dwarf followed behind.

"Guys, this is Frank. He's a regular for my sisters veterinary clinic to adopt dogs."

He raised a stubby hand and gave us a proper greeting. "Hey kids, before we go in wear these," he took out admition braclets for all of us, "keep these on. We had a few incidents with kids trying to run away here."

We each took a braclet and out them on. Each had a unique color to it.

"Since you guys are what I consider to be old enough to mind yoursevles I do have one rule." Kiba looked alarmed.

"What rule? You don't give out rules?"

"Trust me Kiba, you and your friends want to here this rule. The only rule that I suggest you follow it."

All of us stared and listened to him intently.

"Stay away from the chili dogs."

Kiba asked why and Frank just bluntly said, _'Trust me on this.' _After that we snuck inside through a dressing room tent and got into the carnival. Frank shook hands with Kiba and went off to do his job, we stayed in one group for a while until we found a map. All of us picked out what we planned to do and seperated. Sakura, Sasori, Ino, and Sai went to get their faces painted and try their hands at some games. Neji, Tenten, Choji, Lee, and his date Yura went to the theme rides and walk around. Shikimaru, Temari, Gaara, Shino, Kankuro, Hinata, and Kiba went to some shows and eat some food. Leaving me and Sasuke by ourselves. Before any of us departed into our groups we agreed to meet at the same spot we met to get into the carnival. Sasuke pulled me in the direction of the shooting games and our evening began. Sasuke relaxed more when we went to the shooting games and won himself a yellow stuffed fox with blue eyes. We went on to the next game and I won a stuffed black wolf with red eyes. As we continued we ended up bupping into our friends and tagged along with them for a while. Sasori, Sai, and Sasuke trew baseballs at some empty milk bottles; Sasori won an emerald necklace for Sakura. Sakura and I shoot some paintballs and Ino and I mangaed to dunk a few people into a tank of water. We departed from them and continued through and ran into Neji, Tenten, Choji, Lee, and Yura. Lee went on and on how he met Yura at the dojo he's now working at while she just smiled the whole time and introduced herself to me and Sasuke, we went to the biggest roller coaster the carnival had and all of us rode in the front cars. After that we rode the spinning tops and drove bumper cars into each other. As we walked around we ran into Shikimaru's group. Sasuke and I departed from Lee and the others and joined Shikimaru and the others to see a show. Sasuke finally go to see little people fight and we saw Frank doing his line of work. After that Temari wanted to get her fortune taken by some old gypsy lady, when she was done she clung to Shikimaru with a smile on her face. His face said _'Crap'_, evetually all of us got hungry so wwe went to get something to eat; completely avoiding the chili dogs like how Frank warned us. Kiba was the only one that didn't head Franks warning. He said that Frank is always pulling jokes on him and he thinks that this is one of them. Sasuke and I got reacquainted with Gaara and Kankuro, Gaara started an internship at some lawfirm for victims of murder while Kankuro is a puppet apprentice. Shino joined our conversation and told us he's working at some insect lab as an intern and helps the scientist there identify new bugs. Our conversation was cut short when Kiba threw up on the floor. The group took him to the medical tent while Sasuke and I went to get some cotton candy and walked around just enjoying what the carnival has to offer. We went to a few haunted houses and saw some side shows, we mainly walked around for a bit as I enjoyed eating my cotton candy. We sat at a bench and did some people watching. I can feel that Sasuke is more relaxed and it makes my happy to see him having a good time. I hope whatever was bothering him beore isn't in his mind anymore.

"Having fun Sasuke?"

I can feel a sly smile creeping on his face.

"Yes, but I know a way for us to have even more fun."

He took me by the hand and we ran to a corner where surpringly no one can see us. I was eating a peice of cotton candy at the time and before I could swallow it Sasuke said.

"Can I have a piece?" He kissed me and his tongue roamed through my mouth and took my piece of cotton candy for himself and swallowed it as he kept kissing me. He parted from the me but kept his face close to mine. I watched him lick his lips and that sent shivers down my spine.

"That was sweet but I want more."

He kissed me again and this time he caused me to drop my cotton candy. He gently pushed my against a solid wall and his hands wonderd to my lower back and butt. I wrapped my arms around his neck and parted my lips more to give him more access. I gasped in between kisses and moaned out his name I was going crazy.

"Sasuke."

* * *

**-Carnival (Sasuke POV)-**

"Sasuke." I felt my will power slipping away when he moaned my name.

I left his soft lips and went for his smooth neck. I licked and placed small kisses up and down his neck. My actions caused him to arch his neck more openly to give me more of an access to his most sensitives spots. He gave out small gasps of pleasure as I continued my attack on his neck. His hands found my back and pulled me closer to him to cause more friction between us. I squeezed his ass and gained another moan from him.

"Sasuke!"

As soon as my hand went under his shirt to feel the smoothness of his back I heard the one voice I had hoped to never hear again.

"Well, well, Sasuke Uchiha."

I broke my kiss from Naruto to look at that persons pale skin and devious smile and face.

"Orochimaru. Why are you here?"

"Such a friendly greeting Sasuke. I got tired of traveling and decided to come back for five days. I knew you couldn't resist a carnival Sasuke, you always loved the shooting games."

Just hearing him talk made my blood boil. I noticed his eyes wondered from me to Naruto. Naruto had a bight pink blush going across his face that made him look more irristable than usual, both of us saw him licking his lips with his Gene Simmons tongue. I put Naruto behind me to get him out of Orochimaru's sights. Orochimaru chuckled darkly and later he was joined by some guy with silver hair pulled into a ponytail with round glasses.

"Orochimaru there you are." He looked over at us and smiled in my direction.

"So you're Sasuke Uchiha. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Did you get what we came here for?"

"Yes," He kissed Orochimaru on his thin lips and took his hand. "Shall we go?"

Orochimaru was lead away by his latest play thing leaving me and Naruto alone. I had hoped that Naruto would never hae the displeasure to see Orchimaru. Why he decided to come back after all these years does not make any sense. I felt Naruto place a hand on my shoulder gaining my full attention.

"Who was that Sasuke?"

I didn't want to answer that question. Just the very fact that we even had a past makes my skin crawl. But I know Naruto will eventually find out who Orochimaru is, if I don't tell him someone in my brother band will. I didn't want to face him when I shamefully told him what Orochimaru was to me.

"His name is Orochimaru. He was my first in everything." I felt his hand tighten on my shoulder.

"Your first?"

"Yeah, my first realtionship, kiss, and my first sexual experince. With him it didn't feel like love; only possesion."

I felt him hug me from behind. It felt nice when he did that, I felt the loving warmth from his arms. I placed my hands on his.

"I'll keep him away from you Sasuke. He won't go any where near you."

"It's not me he wants now Naruto."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was with Orochimaru he did many things to break me. If I had a passion for something he would find a way to take it from me," I turned to him and gave him a loving kiss and held his face in my hands. "That's why I have to keep him away from _**you**_ Naruto. It doesn't matter to him if you like him or not he'll try and find a way to take you from me." I brought him into a protective embrace and he gave the same emotion in return.

"I won't let that happen."

To him Naruto is the perfect prey. Naive, trusting, giving the benefit of the doubt, he practically has a gaint target sign on his back. I regret ever being with Orochimaru everyday and I'll be damned if he takes Naruto away from me. I'll kill that fucker with my own hands if I have to, he won't take the first love I have, he won't take his smile from me. I felt Naruto's soft lips kissing me lovingly and gently and I did the same in return.

_'For him, only for him am I willing to kill someone if I need to.'_

Try it Orochimaru, I dare you to try and take him away.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 6. I would like to thank all of you for your patients when it came to the posting of this chapter. School got me pretty tied up.**

**Chapter 7 will be posted as soon as possible. So here's a lttle preview:**

**With Orochimaru in town for five days Sasuke is on his gaurd more than ever when he and Naruto head out. But when the two are seperated and Naruto runs into Orochimaru will Naruto escape from his clutches or will Orochimaru take advantage of the situation? **

**Please review, add comments, and give me your inpout for the next chapter.**

**Thank you.**

**Wolf_Punk**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Wolf_Punk here! I know that thses chapters are coming rather slow. I'll be posting more during the christmas break. **

**As we know, Orochimaru is back in town for five days giving Sasuke an excuse to never leaving Naruto alone. **

**But will Sasuke's actions pan out or will Orochimaru have his way? That's what we are going to find out in this chapter. **

**With out further delay here is Chapter 7. The chapter will start out from Sasuke's POV. **

**Please comment at the end of this chapter with honesty and suggestions.**

**Thank you. **

**

* * *

**

**-Sasuke's POV-**

I wished last night would have never happened. Naruto finding out about my shameful past with that snake made a deep hole in the pit of my stomach. What made it even worse is that I know what Orochimaru is plotting inside that twisted head of his. After seeing Naruto in the state he was in it was really clear what he wanted to do. That night I felt uneasy leaving Naruto alone in his apartment, he told me he would be fine. But I know better. I know how he thinks, I know how he hunts, and I know all to well how he can break a person to a point where they will pratically crave for his brand of _'love'_. That night we re-grouped with the others and walked through the streets to a near by movie theater. After we saw the movie we departed from each other and left for home. Sasori and Sakura walked with us as we traveled down the street to my home and Naruto's apartment. Even through the conversations Naruto, Sasori, and Sakura were having I could feel that we were not only being watched but also followed as well. I convinced Naruto to spend the night at my home instead of going back to his apartment. He protested as he would normally do but eventually agreed. Sasori also invited Sakura to stay the night. She looked reluctant to go back into the house ever since Deidara tried to rape her but Sasori assured her that he will make sure that it won't happen again. Once we got inside the house as usual we were greeted by my borther and the band Naruto smiled and greeted everyone, Sakura stayed near Sasori once she saw Deidara enter the room. She eventually relaxed when Naruto got into a game of dominos with Kisame, Hidan, and Konan. She watched them play for poky of differnt flavors as Sasori and Itachi walked over to where I was sitting. They knew what happend at the carnival; somehow my brother always knows.

"Sasuke," he placed a hand on my shoulder and I can feel the concern in it. "any ideas on how you're going to handle this?"

I watched Sasori sit down onto a chair from the corner of my eye; he looked more concerned than I did.

"The main thing I need to do is make sure Naruto doesn't go any where near Orochimaru. The two of you know how dangerous Orochimaru can be, I don't want that pyscho around Naruto."

"Sasuke, both Itachi and I realize that. We also know that he's in some relationship with a guy named Kabuto."

"The guy with the glasses?"

"The very one," Itachi sat on a chusioned foot rest that was next to the flat screen TV, "we heard from several sources that Orochimaru's latest chew toy used to be a doctor. The freak got his licensed as a doctor revoked when he was performing experiments on animals, the elderly, and small children. His experiments consisted of experimental serums and drugs that causes mutations in the blood stream. Sasuke, I heard from dads' old partner down at the police station that Kabuto is wanted for malpractice."

Sasori shifted in his seat in an uncomfterble manner, "It looks like the situation is worse than we thought."

I knew Orochimaru was dangerous but I didn't know his latest play thing was almost as dangerous as him. I looked over to see Naruto still playing dominos and judging by his pile of poky I'm guessing his winning almost every game. He smiled and laughed as the others accused him of cheating, he even shared some of his winnings with Sakura as she playful sat on his lap and as they both pretended that the poky was a thin cigarette. Naruto's smile and happiness is everything to me. I refuse to let Orochimaru or his play thing take that away from me. Sasori left his chair and ventured over to Sakura as she still sat on Naruto's lap. He took her off of his lap and placed her onto his instead. As he laughed and played with the others he is completely unaware of the danger that is impending towards him. I would rather keep Naruto in the dark about Orochimaru but he already knows part of the risk he is in. I need to tell him the rest to keep him fully aware of his situation. I left my seat and pulled Naruto from his game, much to his protest and the approval of the others. I dragged him out to the balcony so that the others wouldn't over hear what I'm going to tell him.

"Sasuke! What the hell? I was winning!"

"Naruto. We need to talk about what happend today."

"You mean Orochimaru?"

"Yes, my brother did som sleuthing and found information about the guy that was with him."

"You mean the guy with the glasses?"

"Yes, Naruto you know about my past with Orochimaru and you know I regret it deeply. But the guy he's with now is almost as dangerous as he is. If either of them approach you Naruto walk away from them." I looked straight into his eyes, he knew that I'm being serious. I can tell in his eyes that he knows how concerned I am right now. He rested his head on my shoulder.

"I don't know what things Orochimaru has put you through Sasuke. But I do know that he sent you into greif when the two of you were together." He clasped his hands on my face and forced m to look at him. "He won't go anywhere near me Sasuke not him or his pyscho lover." He gave me a quick sweet kiss and hugged me tightly. The warmth of Naruto's arms put my heart at ease but could not drive my worries away. I trust that he will stay away from Orochimaru and Kabuto. But my instincts know all to well that he will be approached by them. All I can do is protect him the in any way I can.

* * *

**- Sasuke's House (Naruto's POV)-**

I know that Sasuke has every right to be concerned about my safety but I didn't expect all of Itachi's band mates to be on high alert. Sasori looked like he was in deep thought the entire night, Deidara was talking to Hidan, Kisame, and Konan in hush tones, even Pein, Kakuzu, and Itachi were having their own conversations as they kept spying on me as I played dominos' with Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura noticed Sasori's serious expression and grew concerned, Sasuke adverted her concern away from Sasori and had her focus her attention back on the game. With the tension that's flowing through the room I couldn't take any joy in my winnings. We eventually stopped playing and started watching TV with Sasori. He was watching some segment on the Discovery channel about ghosts. Sakura got scared easily and clug to Sasori for dear life; it was funny as hell. For a while we continued to watch the ghost segment until it got late, Sakura ended up staying the night with Sasori in his room and I followed Sasuke to his room. His room is the exact opposite of my room, blue walls, black, silver, and red bed, and everything he owned was neatly put away and organized. I can still feel the tension and concern that's eminating from Sasuke.

"Make yourself comfterble Naruto. My room has a private bathroom you can use."

"Sasuke." He gave me a small smile.

"I'm fine Naruto. You should take a shower to get te carnival smell off of you, I have extra cloths you could wear." He handed me a red shirt and a pair of black boxers. "I'll make sure your cloths get washed." I left for the bathroom as he took a book from his shelf and started to read as I entered the bathroom. His bathroom was the same as his bedroom. Even though I felt clean after my shower I couldn't wash away the frustration I have towards Sasuke. He's treating me like a delicate flower that needs to be protected 24/7. When I exited the bathroom he was still reading his book leaving me room to lay next to him; I didn't feel like curling next to him.

"Do you think I'm weak Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Do you think I'm weak? I know Orochimaru and Kabuto are dangerous but did you really have to tell the band?"

"Even if I didn't tell them they would've already known about Orochimaru. Naruto," he got up from his bed and wrapped his arms around me; I just let mine hang at my sides. "I know you're not weak and I won't apologize for the treatment that I'm going to give you in the future. You are precious to me Naruto. If they took you away from me I don't know what I would do."

I thought about the position Sasuke was in as he held me. I completely forgot to include his feelings into this matter regaurding his ex. His embrace is so warm and safe. I couldn't help myself but give him an aplogentic kiss on the cheek and returned his embrace with as much emotion as he was outting into his. My feelings I found to be very selfish, Sasuke is only acting what comes naturally to him; over protection. He guided me to his bed and we slept in each others arms that night. I wondered what tomorrow would breing. I couldn't sleep so I stared at Sasuke for a little while as he slept. Usually when Sasuke sleeps he looks peaceful and calm now he has a look of worry and anguish masking his face. Now I know the toll this is putting on Sasuke. I gave him a cascated kiss hoping it could ease his mind; a small smile crept onto his face as he pulled me in for more of my kiss. I let him take control of the kiss when his tongue penetrated my mouth, he flipped me over bringing me under him. As always his kisses are like fire on my lips, feirce but soft. He looked at me with his smoldering onyx eyes.

"Naruto," he stroked my cheek lovingly, "you are mine and I am yours. Never forget that."

"I love you Sasuke."

He kissed me again with more feiceness and passion. That night as I slept in Sasuke's arms I dreamt a horrible nightmare. Sasuke was crying tears of blood as he held me in his arms as my body bled uncontrollably through my legs and head. Sasuke kept crying and crying unable to help my body from bleeding. The time I woke up from that nightmare my body was covered in cold sweat and it was already morning. Sasuke was still sleeping soundly. My mother told me when I was little that dreams were considered to be premonitions of the future. For Sasuke's sake I hope she's wrong.

* * *

**- dEAD EnD (Sasuke POV)-**

Naruto was unusually quite through out the whole day. He didn't distant himself from anyone but I could tell something about him today was off. Itachi wanted us to help him and the band get ready for a gig they have at another underground bar called **dEAD EnD**, ordinalrily Naruto would jump on this opprotunity to help the band with their show preperations. He did partestipate with helping but he just stayed quite. Even Sakura noticed that his behavior was off, she tried talking to him but he just told her that he was fine and continued to help unload the van. I don't understand why Naruto is acting the way he is, last night I could even tell there was something wrong with him. His kisses are supposed to be soft and filled with love, last night I felt the desperation in his lips. I need to know what is running through his mind.

"Naruto," he tunred to me after he set down the last box of wiring equipment.

"What is it Sasuke? Is ther still something in the van?"

"Naruto tell me what's wrong? Last night I can tell something is wrong with you."

"I'm fine Sasuke. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Naruto," I pulled him by the wrist and held him in my grasp so that he could look straight into my eyes. "you know that I'm here for you. But if there's anything wrong you have to tell me or I can't help you."

He gently smiled at me and kissed me softly on the lips not caring who's watching. "You are helping me Sasuke. You're protectiong me from that pyscho ex of yours. I'm sorry for not acting like how I'm supposed to. I'll cheer up before your brother gets on stage." He gave me another soft kiss and left to help Hidan set up any last minute touch ups.

I can believe that Naruto can perk up. He always seems to. He gave Hidan a bright smile as they started to set up the multi-colored lights. I can tell that smile of his is genuine every time Naruto smiles the day always seems to get brighter. As I went to help with the stage set up while keeping Naruto in clear view Sasori came running up to me looking concerned.

"What is it Sasori? Did something happen?"

"No, at least not yet. I heard from Lars one of the contacts I have to keep tabs on Orochimaru that he saw not only Orochimaru in the area but Kabuto as well."

"What?"

"Sasuke, I already told the others about this Naruto might be endanger."

I knew something like this was going to happen sooner or later. Sasori went on to inform me that his contacts told him that it was Kabuto that followed us home last night. He also told me that the carnival reported two missing snakes, one missing spider, and a stolen bone. The last bit of information didn't make sense to me on how it will involve Naruto. But knowing Orochimaru his plans include unorthodox recipes for God knows what, and with that insane doctor of his hanging by his hip and dick the horror of what he could do came swimming into my mind. I looked over at Naruto as he greeted and joked with our friends from school, I watched Sakura pulling Ino to the side telling her something that clearly shocked her; I can only assume that Sasori told Sakura the whole story. Naruto laughed blissfully unaware of the possible danger he might be in.

"Sasori, make sure the bouncers and security know about what Orochimaru and Kabuto look like and tell them that neither of them are aloud to come into the club."

He rushed to the security service booth. This is a game for both Orochimaru and Kabuto, playing and toying with someones life. I will make sure that Naruto is kept safe tonight.

* * *

**-dEAD EnD (Naruto's POV)-**

I was really happy when my friends came for another one of Itachi's perfomaces. The crowd got bigger and bigger and it was hard to stay in one place with out getting smushed like a sardine. Some of the fans wore **Akatsuki** t-shirts and memorabilia that were home made and bought from the souvenir booth. It made me get pretty excited that Itachi and the rest of the band were getting recognized in the indie fan base since their performance at the other underground bar. Sasuke managed to find me in the chaos and pulled me over to a booth were we can see the show and not get squished. Once we got to the booth I noticed that Sasuke looked tensed and scanned the crowd for something. He didn't even have to tell me who he was trying to find, I already knew. The first band came on stage as an opening act for Itachi's band. As they played I saw Kabuto on the corner of my eye walking into an unauthorized room, I tried telling Sasuke but he was pushing through the crowd to get to a security gaurd to chase down a guy that looked like Orochimaru. Not waiting for Sasuke I followed Kabuto into the room he disappeared into to tell him to leave the club before he gets kicked out. I wanted to prove to Sasuke that I can handle things on my own without him. Once I got to the door I opened it only to find Kabuto giving Oroshimaru a blow job as Orochimaru drinks red wine and sat on a red velvet couch as he stoked Kabuto's head like a master praising his pet. Once they noticed that I was in the room Kabuto stopped what he was doing and just stared at me with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Well Orochimaru it seems we didn't have to go far to get Naruto. He came to us willingly." I was bumped inside of the room by someone passing by as the door closed on it's own. I looked at both of them and they smiled evily at me.

"How did the both of you get in here? The security in this club got a description of what the two of you look like. So, how did you get in?"

Orochimaru sipped some of his red wine as Kabuto got up from his knees and went to a black bag that sat on a small table. I brought up my defense even more. Orochimaru's dark chuckle snapped my attention back to him as I watched him lick his Gene Simmons like togue over his thin pale lips.

"It's not important _how _we got in; it's improtant as to _why _we are here."

"Okay, **_why_** are you here?"

"It's quite simple really. When Sasuke was with me he was such a troubled child, his parents were murdered by his uncle, his brother working three jobs and going to college, no one was there to give him any attention. That's when he met me, I was in college same as Itachi and I offered to look after Sasuke. He was already in middle school hanging around the wrong crowd, since I knew he was already in a deep hole I thought _'Why not make it deeper?'_. I gave Sasuke some drugs that made him submitt to me whenever I wanted him; even if he was willing or not. And trust me, most of the time I had to forcefully take what I wanted. I kept doing that until I felt him break. Sasuke was such an obidient little thing-"

I couldn't take it any more! I lunged at him smacking the wine glass out of him and was about ready to puch the lights out of him when I felt a sharp pain exceed through out my neck. I kicked in the direction the pain was coming from but found myself to have my hands tied behind my back and was forcefully nocked to the ground by a painful punch to the stomach. I felt my body go numb. My neck was in pain and my legs got sensitive to the slightest touch. I felt a syringe being pulled out of my aching neck and watched Orochimaru walk over to were I was laying on the rough rugged floor. My body got hot them I felt nothing but pain corse through my whole body. Orochimaru knelt in front of as Kabuto came behind and started to nibble at his ear as he jacked himself off.

"It's impolite to inturrupted someones story." He gave me an evil grin. He stood up and Kabuto started to give him another blowjob and continued to jack himself off as I watched. Orochimaru continued on with his story as he stroked Kabuto's head making him bob back and forth on his dick.

"Itachi eventually found out what I was doing to Sasuke and called the police for my arrest. But by the tme they got to where I lived I was already on a plane heading to China. The main reason as to why I came back Naruto is to have a little fun. It's obvious that I can't take Sasuke but I can hurt him without doing any physical harm to him. And the best way to do that is to sully the one thing he cherishes most; you."

Kabuto released himself all over his hand and lapped up Orochimaru's load and swallowed it happily. He then turned to me and ripped my pants and boxers off sending a surge of pain through my legs. I tried to wiggle myself off of the ground and run for the door but Kabuto puched me twice in the face sending back to the floor. I got up on my knees and ran for the door but Kabuto cut me off again and punched me right in the stomach. The pain was to much to bare that I ended up falling like a rag doll to the floor only to be forcefully dragged to the couch with my ass eposed to the two people Sasuke tried so hard to protect me from. My thoughts went straight to Sasuke and the memories the two of us shared, our first outing, the first time I went to a concert with him, and the day the two of us confessed to each other. I tried to focus on that and get some strength to run through the door and straight to him but my head and face was forced into the couch as I felt Orochimaru's heat probing me. I writhered and bucked to get him off me but he forced my head up and Kabuto once again punched me; this time drawing more blood than before.

"I would tell you to relax Naruto. But where would be the fun in that?"

The last sounds I heard were people cheering in the background for the opening band, Orochimaru's evil laugh, and my screaming as he forced himself into me as he practically tore me open.

* * *

**There you go everyone Chapter 7! Happy X-Mas! Man, I have a feeling I'm going to get A LOT of hate mail after this. **

**I thank you for all of your patience when it came to the posting of this chapter. I have just been swampped under things that needed my attention. **

**In Chapter 8 Naruto wakes up in the hospital. You will just have to read what happens next.**

**Plaease post your reviews with honesty and give me any suggestions that you might have.**

**Thank you**

**Wolf_Punk**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone. Wolf_Punk here. As expected I got some hate messages from the last chapter. But we all know that Orochimaru and Kabuto are twisted people. **

**In Chapter 8 it will start out from Naurto's POV. And as you know he ends up in the hospital with Tsunade treating him. (She's mentioned but doesn't make an appearance)**

**With out further adue here is Chapter 8.**

**Please review with honesty. **

**Thank you ^^**

**

* * *

**

**-Place:? (Naruto's POV)- **

Everything is dark. I have no idea where I am and have little memory of what happend after Orochimaru forced himself into me. Besides the numbness in my body I couldn't help but feel guilty. All I could think about when Orochimaru was having his way with me was how much this would kill Sasuke. He tried so hard to keep me from Orochimaru and I practically opened the window of opprotuinity to him. I kept wondering to myself if he would still want me; why would he? I've been tainted by the one person he hates the most. The darkness I was in felt so cold and lonely, it felt right to be in a place like this; away from the reality that is to cruel to face. I never expected Sasuke to approach me after my visit to my parents resting place, him inviting me out, and him sharing his parents tragic death to me. At first I never understood why he wanted to hang out with me, then when we confessed I finally understood. And now, I've hurt him in the most inconceivable way I can imagine. I belong in the darkness that I'm in, I could never face Sasuke or look at him without feeling guilt stabbing me in the heart. I, don't want to leave this place. Anything, anywhere will be better than facing Sasuke's bleeding heart.

_"Na-u-o."_

Who's that? Wait, I know that voice. The voice that gives me comfort.

_"Naruto."_

My right hand feels warm. This warmth, it's melting the darkness around me. The wramth is letting the sky shine through the cold darkness and is replacing it with an orange sunset that sits at the edge of the ocean. It's the same sunset I shared with Sasuke on our first outing together as friends at the pier.

_"Naruto, please, let me see those eyes of yours."_

Despite the warmth on my hand that's radiating through my hand and into my heart, I feel as if I can't go back. I want to go back but why can't I? I need help.

_"Naruto please, open your eyes. I need to see your eyes!" _

It started to rain. I felt something cool and wet roll down my cheek. Even though I'm not the one who's crying but the owner of the voice shed a single tear. I need to wake up, not for mself but for those who are waiting for me in reality. They need me. He, needs me.

"Then go to him. He and all of your other friends are waiting."

That voice. I've heard it before. When I was younger. I turned to look at the owner of that voice. Tears flowed freely down my cheeks when I saw their faces. Their smiling faces.

"Dad? Mom?"

They stood in their place smiling lovingly at me. I was so happy to see them but I was also in shock. My parents have been dead for years, how can I see them in a dream I'm having?

"Naruto," I looked at my mom's lovingy face. "honey you're in coma right now. You're drifting between life and death."

"So, I'm in limbo?"

"That's right son," my dad's face got stern but mangaed to retain his gentle composer. "your mother and I know it is not your time yet. You have many people in your life that want you alive."

_"Naruto. Naruto! Open your eyes! Let me see you!"_

"It sounds like that young man who asked for our blessings is getting worried Minato."

"Yes, if we don't resolve this soon we will never hear the end of it from Fugaku and Mikoto." My dad turned to me and I felt myself getting lighter.

"Naruto, that young man asked for our blessings when it came to you. He asked, _'Let me love your son. Help me protect him.'_, I think it's time we honor his request."

"Mom, dad."

My mother and father smiled at me as my vision of them got blurry. Before I was plunged into the darkness again it didn't feel cold, this time, it felt more inviting. The last thing I heard as I was in the darkness was my mom's voice. _"Protect one another Naruto."_. I will honor my mother's wish.

* * *

**-Hospital (Naruto's POV)-**

I didn't feel light any more, I felt heavy and warm. I heard beeping in my new surroundings and I also felt the same warmth I felt while I was in limbo. I know who that warmth belongs to. I opened my eyes to see him holding my hand for dear life as he had his head down; praying in silence. My throat stings form all of the pain filled screaming I did. I took in my surroundings and saw that I was taken to a hospital. A white board that hangs in fornt of me says that Tsunade is my doctor and a guy named Iruka is my nurse. My attention went back to Sasuke; he still hasn't noticed that I'm awake. Despite my raw throat I called out to him.

"Sas...uke."

His head shot up and he looked at me with blood shot eyes. I was responisble for having him cry. One part of me is relieved to see him and part of me didn't want to see him here.

"Naruto." His movements were very careful. He stroked my bruised cheek gently and ran his fingers through my hair. His touch felt like silk to me. I mangaed to give him a weak smile as a free tear rolled down my cheek.

"I'm...sor...ry...Sasu...ke."

"You have nothing to apologize for Naruto. None of this was your fault."

"I...wen...t...aft..er...them...with...out...telling...you. It...IS...my...fau...lt."

"Naruto! Listen to me." I looked at him as tears contiued to fall freely from my eyes.

"Naruto, it isn't your fault. None of what happened to you is your fault. When I found you in that room with Orochimaru still rapping your unconscious body I felt something inside me snap. If the security hadn't torn me away from them I would have killed them with my own hands. You were bleeding a lot from all of the cuts that he and Kabtuo gave you. I thought that I had lost you by the time Dr. Tsunade saw your body and when she told me that you were in a coma I felt my wolrd crashing around me." He gently grabbed my face to keep my gaze on him. "I was with you when you told me how your parents died and I told you that I will be there when you wake up, Naruto, I will always be here for you. Nothing and no one can tear me away from you." More tears ran down my face when he said that.

"I...love...you...Sasu...ke."

"I love you more." He gently kissed my bruised lips and I felt all of his love in it.

He propped himself beside me giving me his shoulder to use as a pillow.

"How...l..ong...Sasuke...?"

"Twenty hours. Four more hours and the doctors would see that as a bad sign." He texted someone and gave me his attention again.

"I just told Itachi to tell the doctors waht happend. Get some more rest Naruto, everyone in the lobby will stay over night to hear about how you're doing."

I just nodded and went to sleep. This time the darkness as inviting and warm. I felt Sasuke kissing me on the top of my head just before he went to sleep. I can tell that he will sleep well.

* * *

**-Hospital Lobby (Sasuke POV)-**

As morning came I saw Naruto still asleep. Without waking him I left the comfort of his hospital bed I went straight to the hospitals lobby where everyone slept the night over. As expected some of their sleeping positions didn't look confterble as they slept in the hospital chairs. Itachi and Pein where the only ones to be fully awake as the stood outside smoking cigars and drinking coffee. By the sound of the front doors they turned to me with concerned looks. Itachi was the first to greet me.

"Sasuke how is he?"

"He woke up last night with a sore throat. Itachi, no one should have to see him in his condotion."

Pein came up and patted me on the shoulder sympathically.

"Sasuke Naruto is going to need not only your support; he knows he has that. But he is going to need everyone else to stand beside him now more than ever."

"I know that Pein. Did you hear anything from the police?"

Itachi checked his cell phone for a breif moment.

"We heard from the cheif of police that Orochimaru left the country for England. All they can do now is send them a fax of a warrant for his arrest. We will just have to wait little brother."

I felt my heart sink a little. The only good news I can scrounge up in this situation is that Orochimaru is out of the country and away from Naruto and myself. I will have to trust Itachi on this one and just wait as he suggested. I went back inside as Nagato drove up in his limo and started talking to Pein and Itachi. Sakura woke up once I enterted the lobby. She carefully got up from Sasori's lap and joined me over at the coffee maker.

"Sasuke?"

"He's out of his coma but Orochimaru really did a number on him."

"If only I was with the two of you that night instead of being back stage with the others. Then maybe none of this would have happened."

"Sakura, you were with Sasori and trying to help the security last night to prevent Orochimaru from getting in. You are a good friend Sakura, even if you were with the two of us last night I don't think that it would have prevented Naruto from being raped; just delayed it in the least."

"You mean Orochimaru would have still raped Naruto even if it didn't happen last night?" I handed her a cup of coffee and drank out of mine.

"Orochimaru is a persistent creature. Once he has a plan in motion he intends to see it through."

By the time I was done with my coffee everyone in the lobby started to slowly wake up. Sakura went over to the group and told them Naruto's condition. I left the lobby and headed back to Naruto's room. By now he's probably wondering where I went. Our friends started to follow me to his room when they were cut off by Itachi and Pein to tell them the news about Orochimaru. Once I was in Naruto's room I noticed he was awake and watching TV. His eyes have never looked so empty. It pained me to see him like that. When I saw Naruto's unconscious body being taken to the hospital my heart shattered. I felt that I didn't protect him enough, I felt that I have failed in my goal to keep him from Orochimaru. I can tell from last night that Naruto's spirit has been broken slightly. His beautiful blue eyes are slightly dulled.

"Sasuke?" His throat sounds a little better.

"Is there something you want Naruto? I can get you some junk food from the vendie machine?"

"No, I just want to ask you a question." I sat next to him and looked at his worried eyes.

"You still want me even knowing that I've been tainted by Orochimaru?"

I knew this subject was going to come up sooner or later; it can't be avoided.

"Naruto you know how much I love you and I told you last night that I won't have anybody tear us apart."

"But I was taken by Orochimaru! No matter how we look at this Sasuke Orochimaru was my f-" I planted a kiss on his bruised lips. He responed back with a light moan and parted his lips for me. My tongue dominated his in a second. I didn't want him to fininsh that sentence I refuse for him to even try and complete those hateful words. I parted from his bruised lips; his eyes glazed over with lust and love as he stared at me; I could also see some desperation in it as well.

"No he isn't Naruto. Orochimaru isn't and will never be." I took hold of his face as gently as I can to not make his already pained face surge with pain. "He assaulted you Naruto. As long as you still love me and me alone he can't take away your first experience." He smiled at me and gave me a small loving kiss.

"Then, when I get out and get better Sasuke I want you to claim me." My eyes widened at his request. Who knew Naruto could act like this. I actually like this new attutide of his.

"When I was in a coma Sasuke did the doctors say that they might know that if I would wake up?"

"Yes, when they told me that the cuts and strange medicine Orochimaru and Kabuto gave you it affected your blood and caused you to pass out as it poisoned you slowly. I was hopping to not tell you but how did you know?"

"When I was in a coma I heard your voice calling out to me. I wanted to wake up but I didn't know how, that's when I was reunited with my parents. My mom told me that I was in limbo; between life and death. They told me that I didn't belong there and that they wanted us to protect each other. I want to honor their wish."

"Then we will Naruto. Luckly for the both of us Naruto Orochimaru is in England away form both of us." I kissed him gently. "As soon as you get better Naruto I will claim you."

He smiled at me lovingly. Everyone from the lobby came in and crowded around us giving Naruto hugs and sympathy. All of the girls were shocked to see him in the condition that he's in and most of the guys mutterd that they'll get revenge for what happened to him. Orochimaru is lucky that he's in another country. Naruto will smile and laugh again now that he's not in the country. Once he's fully healed I'll hear him scream my name as he's under me. Orochimaru doesn't make love to anything or anyone; it's just sex. He doesn't count as his first man. I'll have Naruto forget the pain Orochimaru caused him to feel. He will only know and crave my touch.

* * *

**Happy New Year everyone!**

**I hope you liked Chapter 8. Naruto hasn't experienced any trauma in this chpater but he will in one of the other chapters. **

**As all of you can guess the next chpater is the anticipted lemon that I know all of you have been waiting for. The chapter will take two weeks later after Naruto's rape and Sasuke starts to notice some aspects of Nartuo that are changing. **

**How will Sasuke console Naruto? **

**Please comment and review with honest. And let me know what your suggestions are.**

**Thank you**

**Wolf_Punk**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Wolf_Punk here. I'm very happy at the results I got from the last chapter. To be honest I wanted to rewrite it after I was finished with it but I ran out of energy.**

**THE TIME HAS COME! This is the long anticipated LEMON chapter that I have been concocting in my brain for the past several days. But, as we well know not everything can run so smoothly for Sasuke and Naruto. **

**This chapter takes place two weeks after Naruto was raped by Orochimaru and Sasuke starts to notice some changes in Naruto's personality. **

**Without any further delay here is Chapter 9! The POV will start out normal and so will the lemon. **

**Please comment and review with honesty at the end of the chapter.**

**Thank you ^^**

**

* * *

**

**-Two weeks after Naruto's rape-**

**

* * *

**

**-Naruto's Apartment (Normal POV)-**

Naruto was starting to slip away emotionally from the time he was released from the hospital. Even though his Godmother had admitted Sasuke into his care he couldn't find away to smile or laugh. Sasuke started to notice the changes in his lovers personality two days after he was set home from the hospital, he started jumping at loud sounds, he doesn't cook homemade meals, and on most days he refuses to leave the confines of his room and will refuse to even step out the door. Even with the constant visits from their friends he would just sit as they help Sasuke take care of him and would just listen to them talk. His sudden changes worried Sasuke. Today he called Dr. Tsunade to come over with a psychiatrist that specializes in trauma to try and make Naruto more of himself or at least get a break through to make him better. Dr. Tsunade told Sasuke that Naruto's wounds have healed at a very fast paste and that the cuts that Orochimaru and Kabuto have given him only formed into small scars. But the psychiatrist known as Dr. Hatake; whom wears a medical mask over his mouth. Tells a different story when it comes to his emotional wellbeing. He tells Sasuke that Naruto is traumtized from what has happend and as a result of his rape he is starting to shut the world out. The man told both Tsunade and Sasuke that if this isn't resolved he believes that it will end with Naruto taking his own life; just to make the painful memories stop. Both Tsunade and Sasuke were very alarmed; but none of them was as alarmed or as offended as Naruto.

"Why would I do something as selfish as that?" All three of them looked at the outraged blond.

"If I did what you just theorized, it won't do anyone any good!"

Sasuke was releaved to hear Naruto say that and believed every word he said. Both of the doctors on the other hand don't have much faith in his words. Both of them tried to persuade him to take anti-depresentate pills for safety reasons but he only ended up refusing both of their requests; knowing full well that the doctors have to honor their patience's rebutle. Both of the doctors left leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone in the apartment once again. After they have left Naruto went to the kitchen and started to cook a homemade meal for both him and Sasuke to enjoy. As he cooked Sasuke watched him carefully at his movements just to make sure he doesn't hurt himself in any way. All the while as he watched Naruto cook Tomato Parmesan for him he heard Naruto mutter under his breath.

'As long as I have my pride and Sasuke I won't need those pills.'

Sasuke smiled at his lover. He knew just how stubborn Naruto can be and strongly believed he can over come his ordeal and what Dr. Hatake said pushed him into determination to over come this. But he also knew he can't do it alone, it's like what Pein told Sasuke two weeks ago back at the hospital. _'He's going to need everyone standing beside him more than ever'_. Everyone has been giving him support; it's just the way Naruto reacts to that support that he'll truly heal. Naruto finished Sasuke's dinner, he noticed that he was lost in thought so he decieded on a way to snap him out of his mind. Naruto set the plate aside and gave Sasuke a small kiss on the cheek. This shocked Sasuke, since he and Naruto have not kissed each other since he got out of the hospital.

"Dinner's done Sasuke." He had that chime in his voice back.

"Looks good, but what about you? Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"Oh, right."

Sasuke missed this side of Naruto. He was starting to act as his old self, it was a slow start but any progress is good. Before Naruto could make anything for himself the door bell rang. Naruto ran to the front door to be greeted by his surrogate family; his friends from high school and Itachi's band. He greeted them with a very sincere smile which made all of them happy. Everyone brought gifts and food that they hoped would break Naruto out of his funk. All of the girls gave him hugs as much did the guys did as well; even Nagato came to wish him well in his recovery. Sasuke stayed near the happy crowd as they played games and ate food. Choji brought ribs and wings from his job in high hopes that it can help in any way. Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura brought him flowers. Temari, brought him her favorite fan. Kankuro and Sasori each brought him a handmade puppet of him and Sasuke. Shikimaru brought him a new comic book. Sai gave him a hand made black ink painting. Neji and Lee gave him ramen of differnent flavors. Gaara made a mixed tape. Kiba bought him a new game. Shino gave him new cook book. And the rest of Itachi's band gave him junk food. As for Nagato himself he got Naruto a new laptop. Naruto gave everyone his wide and happy smile. It was an emotional sight for everone since he hasn't done that in weeks. Sasuke watched as Naruto was acting as his old self around the others. Joking, laughing and smiling; this is what he needed. Itachi came over to his little brother in the kitchen and helped with the piles of dishes.

"He looks happier." Sasuke smiled and nodded.

He looked over his shoulder to see Naruto playing Guitar Hero with Shikimaru, Gaara, Hinata, and Ino as the others watched and cheered.

"You're always happiest when you're with family."

* * *

**-Naruto's Apartment (Sasuke POV)-**

Seeing Naruto smile and laugh yesterday with everyone put some of my worry at ease. The rest of my worry falls onto what Orochimaru plans on doing next. Before everyone left the apartment yesterday Itachi told me that Orochimaru's partner Kabuto was caught in Whales, London experimenting on prostitutes and runaways. When they detained him the authorities tried questioning him about Orochimaru's where abouts but he refused to tell them anything. After that my mind has been focused on what he plans on doing. Even with him being miles away from the both of us he still mangaes to find a way to torment me. For some reason Naruto wanted to be left alone in the apartment for the night, I argued with him letting him know that I wasn't okay with the idea of leaving him by himself. But in the end I ended up leaving him alone for the night; much to my regret. I stopped at a near by mini mart and got Naruto a Honey Bun and Sour Twizzlers. Once I got to Naruto's apartment I found him hiding behind his couch with the nature channel in the background. Worried about his well being I dropped the bag of junk food and ran to him behind the couch. He was crying silently and uncontorably as he rocked himself back and forth in the feedle position.

"Naruto. Naruto what happend?"

He wouldn't tell me. When I looked at the TV I saw that the nature channel was showing a special of snakes. I can see why Naruto went into shock, Orochimaru always had the resemblance on snakes. I changed the channel to something else and brought Naruto over to the couch. He calmed down a little bit when he started watching **Cops**. I came over to his side and wiped his tears away; he flinched at my touch for a moment but relaxed soon after.

"Sasuke?"

"What is it Naruto?"

"Why, why can't I get over this? Yesterday I was so happy when everyone came over. We had a party and everything." He looked at me with red puffed eyes. "So, why can't I get over this?"

I brought him closer to me and held him. I rubbed his upper back to try and sooth him. The truth is never easy.

"Getting over the trauma of being raped doesn't happen over night Naruto. It's a slow process."

He rested his head on my shoulder and looked at me.

"Orochimaru told me that he would sometimes force you to get what he wanted. Does that mean-"

"No. He never did to me what he did to you. He did try though several times. To my disgust everything with that snake was consensual."

"He said that you were with him becuase you were hanging with the wrong crowd."

"That part is unfortunately true. When my parents were killed I was angry at everyone and everything. I hung out with the wrong crowd and I did things that I regret deeply. When I met Orochimaru he took full advantage of what I was doing. If it weren't for Itachi I would be hanging by his waist doing what he wanted like his latest toy is doing."

Naruto looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

"Besides Itachi's help, how did you get away from him?"

"To be honest I don't remember what happend after I got Itachi's help. It was like he just dissapeared."

Naruto smiled at me lovingly. It wasn't long until he noticed the plastic bag on the floor. We shared the junk food together and spent most of the day watching TV and playing video games. Sakura and Sasori stopped by to check in on Naruto. As Sakura played a domoino game called **Mexican Trains** Sasori kept me informed about anything that was related to Orochimaru. They stayed for dinner then left. Leaving us alone in the apartment. I know that Naruto has healed from his physical injuries but it's obvious that his emotional inuries are still intact. Nartuo made a promise to himself that we would become one as soon as his physical injuries have healed but with the taruma still fresh in his mind I can't bring myself to do anything to him; no matter how much I yearn to touch his smooth skin. As we sat there and watched TV I noticed Naruto shifting closer to me inch by inch. I closed the gab between us as I wrapped my arm around him. I can tell he wants to fulfill the promise he made to me back at the hospital but my morals won't let me; despite his advances.

"Naruto. I'm going to take a shower, I'll be right back."

"Oh, okay." I can hear the dissapointment in his voice.

The shower was rereshing but it couldn't wash away the insecurity I have. When I exited the shower I was greeted by a passionate kiss from Naruto. His kiss is delectable as always but it caught me off surprise. When he was done I pulled him away and cupped his face that glazed over with lust and love.

"Naruto."

"Sasuke you know what I want, right?"

"Yes. I'm aware of our pack that we made together."

"Then why are you being distant?"

"Seeing you freak out made me realize that you might have an episode if we try to make love. The memory of you being raped might be replayed if I do anything to you. "

Naruto made an angry face that I have never seen before. Next thing I knew I was pulled onto the bed on my back with Naruto hovering over me; still visibly upset.

"If it's with you Sasuke, if I'm doing it with someone I love then any memory of that fucking bastard won't enter my mind." His gaze softened as he nuzzeled his face into my chest as his small hands cluchted my robe to bring himself closer to me; I can feel him shake on top of me.

"You love me Sasuke and I love you." He looked at me with such sad eyes. "So please, Sasuke." I gave him a soft smile at his plea; I can't deny myself or him any longer.

I flipped our positions with him on the bottom and me on top. I claimed his soft lips and parted his mouth with my tongue. His tongue and mine messaged one anothers, our bodies rubbed together causing the friction to heat up our passion and lust for each other as it increased with every rub to our groins and the soft sounds of his muffled moans. I parted from him as a trail of his own juice traveled down the corner of his mouth; I saw that as an invitation to lick the sweet trail. So I did and my reward was a musical moan. I met his gaze. He hungered for more. I leaned towards his ear, gently kissed it, and said my say.

"Well, let me show you what it's like to be taken by someone you love." I gave him another deep kiss as I felt his arms wrap around my neck. "I'll make the pain of thoses memories stop."

* * *

**-Naruto's Room (Normal POV)-**

Sasuke started out slow by kissing and licking Naruto's neck trying not to scare him. With every soft butterfly kiss Sasuke gave him Naruto would give out a small moan of pleasure. To Sasuke Naruto's skin tasted as sweet as the Honey Bun they shared earlier today; nice and smooth. Sasuke's hand trailed up to Naruto's lower stomach and gave him a small message until his hand traveld further up to Naruto's already peaked nipples. Without leaving his neck Sasuke tweaked and thumbed the little nubs earning a shudder from the other; he had forgotten how sensitive Naruto was. And he intends to use it to his full advantage. Naruto couldn't make out the feelings he was having right now, but he knew that his body was swimming with pleasure and ectasy whenever Sasuke touched or kissed the naked parts of his skin. Sasuke gave little love bites down the crook of Naruto's neck but stopped when he pulled Naruto's shirt off. The sight of his boyish frame was causing Sasuke's aching member to grow even more. Naruto moaned at Sasuke latching on to one of his nipples as his other hand rubbed the negelcted one feverishly. Sasuke licked Naruto's jawline and trailed his tongue down back to his nipples and trailed further south to his belly button where he dipped his tounge in; making Naruto give a raspy gasp. It didn't take long for Sasuke to notice the bulge that formed in Naruto's pants. He licked his lips at the mere sight of it.

"Naruto, come to the edge of the bed."

Naruto complied but whimpered at the lose of Sasuke body heat. Naruto them gasped when he felt Sasuke gently rub his groin making it twitch in pleasurable pain. Naruto looked down and observed as Sasuke kissed the bulge as he unbuttoned and unzipped it with his teeth. Sasuke took out Naruto's hard member and started to rub it gently letting the precum leak a little. Naruto made little gasping noises with every stroke Sasuke made.

"I can make you feel even more better than this Naruto." Sasuke voice started to sound husky and deep making Naruto shudder at the very sound of it.

With that Nartuo's breath hitched once he felt Sasuke wrapping his lips around his member. He finally let out a loud moan when Sasuke fully engufled him in his mouth.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke went faster and faster with each slide of his mouth. He even teased the blond by gently bitting his tip making him whimper and moan at once. Naruto felt himself coming to his peak and wanted relief. Sasuke hot mouth and his expert tounge that's sliding up and down his shaft is too much for him. Naruto threw his head back as he clutched the bed sheets and let out a loud moan.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

Sasuke kept his lips on Naruto; swallowing his cum happily.

"It still tastes sweet."

Naruto looked at him as he catched he breath. Naruto wanted to return the same favor.

"Sasuke, it's my turn."

"You don't have to Naruto."

"Shut-up, let me make you feel good too."

With that, Sasuke untied his rob and sat on the edge of the bed with only his boxers on. Naruto noticed a large bluge in Sasuke's boxers and repeated what Sasuke did to him. Once he got a hold of Sasuke's member he noticed how much bigger it was compared to his. Naruto started out licking the tip as he rubbed the shaft making precum form at the tip, once he got Sasuke nice and hard Naruto wrapped his lips at the tip making his motions a little slow; so that he can get used to his size. He looked up at Sasuke to see him with his eyes closed as he gave small gasp's. Naruto wanted him to watch so he gently bit the tip earning a small grunt form Sasuke; and his attention. Naruto's member got hard again knowing Sasuke is watching him. He fully engufled Sasuke and gave him a steady motion. For Sasuke the feel of being in Naruto's mouth felt like hot velvet. He had to close his eyes to enjoy the moment he's having with him.

"Naruto."

Naruto kept going knowing that Sasuke is close. He felt Sasuke run his hands through his hair and felt him gently pull him away from his member. Precum trailed at the corner of Naruto's mouth.

"I'm not that good."

"That was perfect. But I want us to cum together in bed."

Naruto leaned upward and kissed Sasuke as Sasuke's hand found his pants and pulled them off; throwing them into a corner to be forgotten along with his boxers.

"Naruto, get on all fours. I have to prepare you."

Not arguing Naruto got on his hands and knees on the bed. Sasuke got a wonderful view of Naruto's backside, round and perfect. Sasuke went to the side of the bed and took out a tube of lotion. Sasuke lathered his two fingers in the substance and seperated Naruto's cheeks with great care. He gently started to rub the sensitive hole with his tounge. The hot and thick liquid caused Naruto to moan. Sasuke continued with this action until he began to probe Naruto making juices from Naruto's member to leak.

"SASUKE!"

His tounge plunged in deeper and he slowly stroked Naruto's aching member. Sasuke stopped much to Naruto's dissapoinment. It was time to add fingers.

"I'm going to put one in Naruto. If it hurts, I want you to tell me to stop."

Naruto looked over his shoulder and nodded. He clutched a pillow bracing himself fro the inevitable pain. Sasuke slowly put one finger as Naruto whimpered with each motion. Sasuke knew that Naruto's hole is still sensitive thanks to the assault Orochimaru gave him. He made sure that he was careful to not scare Naruto or tear him again. Once his single was in he began pumping it slowly at first but increased the rythym. Naruto moaned in pleasure the whole time Sasuke fingered him, at first it felt alien to him but then it started to feel so good. Sasuke then add another finger causing Naruto's hole to stretch more. Naruto whimpered in pain making Sasuke stop in his tracks.

"Naruto?"

"*gasp* Keep *gasp* going."

He complied to his wish as he put the whole digit in. He waited for Naruto to adjust to the second finger and was surprised but pleased when Naruto pushed down on the fingers making thme go deeper. Sasuke continued with his previous actions as he fingered Naruto.

"Sas-Sas..uke. Ohhh."

Naruto's moans still rang in his ears like bells. Sasuke stopped fingering and flipped Naruto onto his back. Seeing his face blush a brilliant shade of red and his blue orbs glazed over with desire made Sasuke heart pound. Sasuke prepared himself at Naruto's entrance. Acting on instinct Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck bringing him in for a sweet kiss.

"I'll be gentle Naruto."

Naruto gave him a loving smile. Sasuke entered into Naruto slowly but every inch made Naruto whimmper in pain. Sasuke kissed Naruto and stroked his member to keep his mind off of the pain until he was finally inside him. Sasuke stopped and waited for Naruto to get adjusted to his size. He watched his face wither in pain as small tears rolled down his face. Sasuke kissed the tears away not wanting the see them roll down Naruto's face. Sasuke could feel Naruto relaxing and started to move. He thrusted into Naruto at a steady rythym and began to pick up the paste at the sound of Naruto's musical moans.

"Sasuke! SASUKE!"

The feel of Naruto's tight hole was a feeling Sasuke will never forget. Naruto's walls closed around his member more when Naruto unconsciously wrapped his legs making Sasuke go deeper.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke reached Naruto's sweet spot and contiued to hit that spot with each thrust. Naruto wanted more of what Sasuke was giving him. He pushed himself off of his back making him sit on Sasuke's lap as they rode each other. Sasuke nuzzled Naruto's neck and gave him love bites and kisses while at the same time he was stroking him off. Naruto hungerily lachted onto Sasuke's lips and feircely kissed him while his hands buried themselves into his hair. Naurto felt so wonderful. To both of them this is true pleasure. For Naruto he's finally making love with the person he loves. The same goes for Sasuke but it is also an accomplishment as well to make his beloved forget about his pain. Naruto fell back onto his back as Sasuke grabbed both of his legs and propped them on his shoulders; giving him more access. Naruto moaned and scremed in pleasure as Sasuke made small grunt noises and moaned out Naruto's name softly. Naruto felt his time closing in.

"Sas-uke, I c-can't-"

"Then we'll do it together."

"Inside, S-S-Sasukeeee."

Sasuke let go of Naruto's legs as they automaticaly wrapped themsleves back around Sasuke's waist as he gave Naruto a deep kiss. He pulled Naruto's hips into the air a little bit and he thrusted in him one last time.

"SASUKE!"

"Naruto."

Naruto came all over both of their chest and stomachs as Sasuke rode out his orgasm. Sasuke collasped onto Naruto as he wrapped his arms lazily around Sasuke's neck; while his legs fall dead onto the bed. As both of them are catching their breath Sasuke pulled out of Naruto making him whimper. He looked to Naruto's face and saw him dead asleep. Sasuke smiled to himself and pulled Naruto under the covers with him.

"Good night Naruto."

Naruto woke up partially and gave Sasuke a kiss as he proped himself onto his chest.

"Night Sasuke." He gave Sasuke a loving smile. "I forgot what caused me pain in the first place."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto making him nuzzle into the crook of his neck. "I'm glad."

"Sasuke?"

"What is it Naruto?"

"You'll be here, right?" Sasuke smiled into Naruto's hair.

"I'll be here when you wake up."

The two fell asleep peacefully into the night in each others arms. Not fearing of losing the other.

* * *

**There you have it everyone. I feel proud of this chapter since it's my first lemon and I did a HELL of a job on it.**

**As most of you might have guest Chapter 10 is going to be the LAST CHAPTER! (DUN-DUN-DUN!)**

**But don't worry, I'll post more stories since I have A LOT of them brewing in my head.**

**Chapter 10 is a time skip to the begining of the school year. We'll find out if Orochimaru got jailed or not and we'll find out if Itachi's band gets a record deal.**

**So, I want YOU to decide. **

**A) Jail Orochimaru or let him go.**

**B) Have _The Akatsuki_ land a record deal or let them stay as an indie band.**

**Plaease VOTE ON BOTH CHOICES**

**Review and comment with honesty. And please vote.**

**Thank you**

**Wolf_Punk**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! Wolf_Punk here! I know that it took too long to end the story. A lot has happened and I needed to focus on other matters. But here's chapter 10!**

**Chapter 10 is going to be in Normal Point of View and it will be shorter than my other chapters. As stated in the previous chapter it will be a time skip. But there will be TWO time skips one from after summer and another after high school and one year later. **

**The songs for Itachi's band will still be from _Finger Eleven. _  
**

**I'm happy with the e-mails I got from all of you and the votes that all of you have sent. I think all of you will be happy with the last chapter.**

**Once again I apologize for the long wait.**

**Please comment and review with honesty. **

**Thank you ^^**

* * *

**-Chapter 10 (Normal POV)- **

Summer ended for Naruto and Sasuke. But the trials they have endured will never fade with the season as a new school year starts for the young lovers. It became a constant habit of theirs to sneak out of class and make love on school grounds. Despite their actions they have not been caught and continue with their little game of "Hide and Seek." Their relationship continued through the school year as Sasuke moved in with Naruto. Sasuke never did tell Naruto the reason why he moved in with him but Naruto didn't care, so long as they can be together Naruto didn't need a reason. Everyone in their group of friends became closer than they ever did after the events that has happened over the summer. Naruto makes daily trips to his and Sasuke's parents grave to pray for their protection and blessings. For he knew that both of their parents will be watching over them. Over time Sasuke and Naruto both learned of what had become of Orochimaru and Kabuto. During his holding in Whales Kabuto was put into the psychiatric ward after trying to experiment with new inmates at his jail by put acid pills into their water. Orochimaru was finally caught in Madrid, Spain selling experimental drugs to corrupted police officers. The news of his arrest brought joy to Sasuke and Naruto's hearts now that they know that Orochimaru will never come back to cause any more harm. As for Itachi and his band they decided to keep whatever project they're doing a secret.

"You'll find out soon enough." was the only answer Itachi would give to anyone if they ask him about the band.

As far as everyone is concerned they are still an indie band popular amongst the town.

**-One Year later- **

It wasn't long until the group of friends finished high school and lived their separate lives while staying in touch with one another. Sasuke started to take an internship at a PI office after he gets out from his classes in college to follow in his father's foot steps; as Naruto takes culinary classes at the college his mother and father used to work. Ino decided to take over the flower shop as well as modeling for clothing catalog's with Sai's help who is now a well known artist; they are already planning a wedding. Tenten and Neji run an herbal store as well as a martial arts dojo with Lee and his new fiance. Hinata works at a daycare center while she and Kiba got to school; she wants to be a photographer, while he wants to be a veterinarian. Temari and Shikamaru are engaged and work at an antique store. Choji still has his job at the BBQ restaurant as head chef. Kankuro manages at a puppet store while Gaara took sculpting classes. Shino is currently volunteering at an entomologist office. Sakura was the valedictorian during high school and went straight to Med. school to become a doctor. As for Sasori he and Sakura are still dating in a long term relationship. **_The Ataksuki's _**indie fan base got too big to ignore so Nagato signed Itachi and his band to a well known rock recording station. Since they have been working on new songs Itachi and Pein could only find time to make one phone call to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Tell all of your friends to turn on your radio's to the rock**_ 98.4 Rock Shock_** at 3:40 p.m. We are going to make a shout out to go with our song."

Sasuke and Naruto did what they were told to do and gathered all of their friends to listen to the bands new song at their apartment. Once everyone huddled themselves to the radio they went quite to hear the shout out.

_RADIO ANNOUNCER:_

_"And we're back from that commercial break and we are now sitting here live with the singer and manager of the new rock sensation 'The Akatsuki', here is Itachi Uchiha and Pein!"_

(claps and whistles in background)

_"Thanks for coming on the show guys."_

_Itachi: "It's good to be here." _

_"It's f*&^%ing great to have you guys here. Your band has gotten so popular in a short amount of time, our listeners and audience are dying to know how you made that possible."_

_Pein: "The band just did what they did best and performed at bars. The audience soon followed after words giving the guys (and girl) in the band a strong indie fan base." _

_"That is how most true rockers get started. And look, this band that the two of you created and formed is number three on the charts for 'Most popular group'."_

_Itachi: "Everyone in the band has had a strong sense of accomplishment after we found out."_

_"I understand that your number one song was inspired by a close friend of yours." _

_Itachi: "That's correct, this friend of mine went though many hardships and we are deadicating this next song to him. This is for you Naruto Uzimaki."_

_"And that song is coming on right now! Here, on the number one rock station **98.4 Rock Shock**. 'Falling' from **The Akatsuki**." _

_**Falling**_

_**{Verse 1}**_  
_** When you feel so close to some resolve,**_  
_** You write the words that you're writing for,**_  
_** But your courage gets dissolved,**_  
_** Into what, I don't know.**_

_** {Hook}**_  
_** When you feel that way again,**_  
_** You have to stop your thinking,**_  
_** And think of what you're here for,**_  
_** And let the rest of your feelings go.**_

_** {Chorus}**_  
_** And you've got to find your balance,**_  
_** You've got to realize,**_  
_** You've got to try to find what's right before your eyes, oh.**_  
_** And if you find you've fallen,**_  
_** And all your grace is gone,**_  
_** Just scream for me and I'll be what you're falling on, ooh.**_

_** When you feel so close to some resolve,**_  
_** You say the things that you're standing for,**_  
_** Don't let your courage get dissolved,**_  
_** 'Cause it's then that the fear grows,**_

_** {Chorus} **_  
_** And you've got to find your balance,**_  
_** You've got to realize,**_  
_** You've got to try to find what's right before your eyes, oh.**_  
_** And if you find you're fallin',**_  
_** And all your grace is gone,**_  
_** Just scream for me and I'll be what you're falling on, ooh.**_  
_** Woah, woah.**_

_** Just give me the word and I will be there,**_  
_** Just tell me the words that I've been living for,**_  
_** Just tell me the things that I've been fighting for,**_  
_** It's do or die, this is either or,**_  
_** Just give me the word and I will be there. [x2]**_

_** {Chorus}**_  
_** You've got to find your balance,**_  
_** You have to realize,**_  
_** You've got to try to find what's right before your eyes, oh.**_  
_** And if you find you're fallin',**_  
_** And all your grace is gone,**_  
_** Just scream for me and I'll be what you're falling on.**_

_** You've got to find your balance,**_  
_** You've got to realize,**_  
_** You've got to try to find what's right before your eyes, oh.**_  
_** And if you find you're fallin',**_  
_** And all your grace is gone,**_  
_** Just scream for me and I'll be what you're falling on, ooh.**_

Naruto felt famous before and after the song was finished. Hearing over the radio that Itachi and Pein's band dedicated a song to him had him feeling secure always knowing he not only has the love from Sasuke, but also from his friends and new famous family as well. He will always know that on the day he went with Sasuke to the Pier and that fateful day was the day he was truly cared and loved for. By his new family.

* * *

**There you have it! The end of the story! **

**Thank you all for reading my first yaoi fanfic. I appreciated all of the kind comments and constructive criticism you have given me. And for that I thank you!**

**I will post another story but I'm not going to tell what it will be. You're just going to have to wait and see what happens.  
**

**Please review and give comments on my very last chapter. **_  
_

**Thank you!**

**-**** Wolf_Punk**_  
_


End file.
